It'll Always be Magic
by luli27
Summary: Sequel to Despite it all. P&C get marries. Paige finds love. P&L deal with his new powers and all the Halliwells including kids get a power boost.
1. Prologue

**It's still Magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

Prologue

"Mommy, what's going on?"

The young voice came from the door of the attic and it made everyone turn towards it. Just inside the doorway stood four year old Wyatt, who was supposed to be asleep. Both he and his brother, Chris, had been sent to bed at their usual bedtime, which had given them enough time to fall asleep since the ritual to bring Cole back hadn't been performed until midnight.

Piper moved toward her son and said as she bend to picked him up, "What are you doing out of bed, young man? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I woke up when I heard noises coming from up here. I went to your room but neither you nor Daddy were there."

"So you thought you'd come up here and check, uh, little man?" Leo asked, running his hand gently through his son's hair as it lay on his wife's shoulder.

"Uhm," the child nodded his head, "wanted to know what was going on."

Leo looked at Piper who then turned and looked at her sisters. They should have known something like this may happened. They had been extremely careful to keep the research into bringing Cole back away from the kids; but they were pretty institutive kids, especially Wyatt, and must have known something was happening tonight. The wind and the noise the ritual had made sure didn't help matters.

Both of her sisters had by now reached the doorway and immediately reached out to comfort their nephew. Cole, who had come right behind Phoebe, stayed a bit behind them observing the family come together for the sake of the child.

"It's ok, sweetie," said Phoebe in a soothing voice, "nothing's the matter. We were just having a little . . ." here she paused to try and find the right word to explain just what they had been doing. While they haven't ever actually hidden their magic from the kids, not that they could since both kids had powers of their own, they didn't think that flaunting it in their faces all the times was right. So, they try to teach the kids how to deal with their powers and at the same time keep their work as Charmed Ones as far away from them as possible.

Seeing that Phoebe was having trouble finishing the explanation, Paige took it up and said, "experiment." At this all adults turned to look at her with various looks of surprise on their faces; Leo had to actually turn his head away from Wyatt's view to hide his smirk at the thought. Paige, seeing everyone's faces, just shrugged as if to say 'what, you have a better idea?' and went back to talking to Wyatt. "Your mommy and auntie Phoebe and I were doing a little experiment that became a bit too loud."

As neither her nor Phoebe had a better idea, Piper decided to go with Paige's explanation and added, "we're sorry Wyatt. We didn't think it'd get so loud; we really didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, mommy." Wyatt answered, but by this time his eyes had landed in Cole and he was looking at him with intense curiosity.

Seeing this, Phoebe decided that this was a good time as any to make the introductions. So, she took Cole's hand and as she pulled him closer to her and Wyatt said, "Wyatt, honey, here's someone I want you to meet." Pulling Cole next to her, she stated, "this is Cole" and then because she had already decided that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him and because to her that only meant one thing, she added, "your uncle Cole."

When he heard this, Cole turned to her so fast that he might have gotten whiplash. The expression on his face was one of complete and utter astonishment and made Phoebe want to laugh out loud, though she refrained not wanting to insult him. Her sisters and Leo also turned to look at her, but they didn't seem to be anywhere near as surprise; they in fact had been waiting for such an announcement. They had just thought it would come a bit later, like after she'd talk it over with Cole. Seeing the expression on Cole's face, however, they could see that that hadn't happen and this was the first Cole heard of this. They also had the urge to laugh, but refrained thinking it was not the time.

After he recovered a bit, Cole said, "Hi, Wyatt. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you." His mommy was always telling him to mind his manners and he always listened to his mommy. But as soon as his duty was done, he asked with that childish curiosity and forthrightness that all children have, "Are you going to marry my Auntie Phoebe?"

As Cole looked into the child's eyes, he could see that somehow, he had inherited a bit of Phoebe's spirit and had the fleeting thought that his parents would need all the help they could get. "Yes, apparently I am," he answered after only a moment's hesitation and with a sideways glance at Phoebe.

Phoebe just grinned widely; she had everything she had ever wanted: the man she loved and her family right by her side. Nothing could spoil this night for her. She took Wyatt from his mother's arms and told him, "Now, we just have to plan the wedding. Would you like to help?" At his nod, she beamed and continued, "Great! Then we're going to have to find something for you and your brother to do – maybe carrying in the rings or just groomsmen; we'll see." She then looked at her watch and said, "maybe we should go to bed, Wyatt has school tomorrow and I have a wedding to start planning."

"Phoebe," Piper called out before Phoebe waltzed out of the attic, "are you planning on a big wedding? Didn't you already do that?"

Phoebe turned at the threshold of the attic's door and answered, "That doesn't count, Piper. Cole wasn't really himself then, right sweetie?" She turned and looked at Cole, who was still standing where she left him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He answered in a voice that showed he was still in shock.

"See, he wasn't himself. It's only fair that he be present at a big wedding, since this is the last he'll ever have." She told Piper and then turned back to Cole, "come on, baby, let's go to bed. You must be tire, I know I'm beat." She reached out with her free hand and pulled Cole out of the attic. As she went down the stairs, the others could hear her going on about what she wanted in her wedding.

Piper looked at the space where her sister had been standing and then looked at Paige and Leo and said, "I guess we'll be having a big wedding soon." She looked at the mess the ritual had made of the attic and sighed, "I supposed we better start cleaning up." Piper's day had been long and she was tired but she was the type of person who could not go to bed knowing there was a mess in the house.

Paige waved her off and told her, "Don't worry about it, Piper. I'll do it. You go on back to bed."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Piper wanted nothing more than to do just that but she didn't think it fair to leave Paige with the whole mess. Phoebe should have stayed but . . .

"Yes, Piper, I'm sure. I know you're beat and my day wasn't as long as you, so I'm fine. Just go, shoo."

"Ok, I'm going. Thank you, Paige. Let's go, Leo. I'm beat."

"You're welcome and 'Night."

"'Night, Paige." Leo called back as he followed his wife out of the attic.

Paige sighed as she saw them hold hands and go down the stairs. She thought how lucky her sisters were to have found the loves of their lives and wished she could do the same.

As she went to put the BOS back in its place, she briefly considered the idea of saying a spell so that she could meet the love of her life, but rejected the idea almost as soon as she thought it. She'd already done some love spells and they never worked like she hoped; she supposed it had to do with the whole 'no personal gain' thing. That rule something was a real pain in the behind.

It took her less than thirty minutes to clean up the attic, it looked worse than it really was, and she spent the whole time dreaming about the love of her life and wondering where he was and what he was doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few miles south of the manner in a very nice apartment, Bryan E. Macintyre looked up from the brief he was reading. He had clearly heard someone call him, but there was no one in his apartment since he lived alone. After looking around the living room and making sure no one had sneaked up on him, he sighed and rubbed his eyes – he was getting a monstrous headache from so much reading. He looked at his watch and he brought his hand back and saw that it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. He looked at the brief again and after a few second he determinedly snapped it shut. He was dead tired and wouldn't remember anything else anything he'd read, so he might as well go to bed and sleep – tomorrow would be another long day.

As he settled down in bed, he decided to talk with the partners at the law firm first thing in the morning. It was time that they bring in another lawyer to replace Karen; it was obvious she wasn't coming back; the call of motherhood was more compelling than that of the law. He just hoped it wouldn't be long until they found a suitable replacement. The last time they went looking, it had taken months before finally finding Aaron Mazley.

He fell asleep thinking of the best places to look for candidates; of that wonderful pizza that place in downtown served and of his plans to go there for lunch for tomorrow; and of the odd feeling he'd been getting lately that someone was waiting for him.


	2. First day at work

**It's still Magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

Chapter 1

Cole walked up the steps of the Mannor and couldn't believe that it had only been two weeks since Phoebe and her sisters had brought him back from limbo. Sometimes it felt like he'd never left and sometimes it felt like he'd only been back for a few hours; but it rarely felt like he'd only been back for two weeks.

As he walked in the door, he was greeted with the usual noises of a household with two active children. It was strange how fast he got used to them and now they represent home to him.

He walked into the living room and found the chaos that he had been expecting. Phoebe had gotten home early from work and was on the floor playing with her nephews. She jumped up and run to hugged as soon as she saw him, "Hi, honey. How was your first day at work?"

Cole dropped his briefcase and hugged her back. "It was great, actually. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed practicing law." He let her loose after a brief kiss and bent down to greet Wyatt and Chris, who had also come running to say hello. For some reason no one could understand, except Phoebe, the kids had taken a really liking to Cole and were always running after him. At first, he had been surprised and had not clue what to do but after a few awkward moments (mostly his), he relaxed enough and understood that they only wanted his attention; he had also grown to really enjoy the time he spend with them.

After all the required hugs and kissed were exchanged and after both Wyatt and Chris had gone through all of Cole's pockets looking for the candy he brought them whenever he went out, they went back to their toys and both Cole and Phoebe went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Piper was right where Cole expected her to be at this time of the afternoon, at the stove stirring something that smelled delicious for dinner. Leo was sitting at the table and it looked like he had conned his wife out of a sample of what she was cooking. He looked up and when he saw them, he asked, "Cole, you're back. How was the first day at work?"

Piper looked up when she heard Leo and told Cole, "I hope everything went fine."

"Yes. Everything went great." Cole answered as he went to the stove to see what Piper was cooking. She stepped to the side to let him peek and asked him, "No problems?"

He saw that it was stew and couldn't help his grin; it was one of his favorites. God, he had really missed Piper's cooking as the pounds he had put on since his return would attest. "No, no problems." he answered. "I told you there wouldn't be any. I was able to fix everything last week."

"I know, I know," answered Piper. That hadn't stopped her, or any of them, from worrying. It was not that they didn't trust Cole's lawyerly skills, they did. But he had come back after years of being 'dead' and there were wound to be some questions. She hadn't been sure the story Phoebe and Cole came up with would have been enough to stop the speculation; but apparently it had been. She should have known that if anyone could come up with a lie that would be believed, it would be those two. They had, after all, had much practice at it.

"So, how was it? Were the people nice?" asked Phoebe as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yes, they were all very nice and they didn't ask many questions. They accepted the story we came up with and left it at that. It seems like a really nice place to work."

"Not like the last law firm?" Leo asked as he got up to wash his plate.

"No, nothing like that. These people actually encourage pro-bono work. Like I said it's a very nice environment to work on. I think," but he trailed off with a weird expression on his face.

"You think, what baby?" Phoebe asked as she came to stand next to him and put her hand on his arm.

Cole looked down at her and smiled, "I think I may actually make some friends there. Isn't that weird? I'm over a hundred years old and I'm getting excited at the prospect of making some friends." He shook his head, bemused at what he was feeling.

Phoebe looked at Piper and Leo and noticed that they both had surprised looks on their faces. "It's not weird, nor surprising. You may be over a hundred years old, but your old life never really allowed you to make friends. But now that you're living as a human you'll be making some and it is completely normal to be apprehensive about being in situations that are new." Phoebe explained; she was just about done with her graduate degree and took every opportunity to dispense her newly acquired wisdom. Everyone in the house was by now used to the psycho-babble that came out of Phoebe's mouth.

"Uh, Phoebe," Cole began; he had been dreading this and had been putting off telling her. But he shouldn't put it off much longer; she and her sisters deserved to hear this from him and not find out about it during a fight.

Phoebe heard the nervous note in Cole's voice and knew she wouldn't be thrilled about whatever it was he was going to say. "Yes, Cole?"

"Um," Cole began as he put his hands in his pants pockets and looked down at floor for a few seconds. They all saw him swallowed hard before bringing his eyes back to Phoebe's face and said, "I don't think I'll be leaving as a mortal; not a complete one, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I seem to have Balthazar's powers back."

Absolute and complete silence followed that announcement. It lasted for a few moments until their stunned paralysis was broken by Piper's, "WHAT!"

"Shh, Piper, Lower your voice, the children." Leo was as stunned as Piper but he didn't want the kids to come running into the kitchen at that moment.

Piper looked at Leo and lower her voice, "What do you mean you're Balthazar? I thought he was dead."

Cole glanced at Phoebe, who had yet to say anything and then looked at Piper and answered her, "I didn't say that I was Balthazar; I said that I had his powers. And as far as I know, he _is_ dead."

"Isn't that the same thing? And how can he be dead and you have his powers?" Demanded Piper, while Phoebe still kept silent.

"I'm not sure, Piper. All I know is that I have his powers but I don't feel him anymore. Phoebe vanquished him for good that time; but I guess his powers were floating around somewhere and I somehow picked them up as you guys brought me back." Cole tried to explain something he didn't entirely understand himself, though he had been thinking about it almost non-stop since he first noticed the powers a few days ago.

"Phoebe, baby, please say something." Cole came very close to begging but Phoebe's continued silence was unnerving him.

Phoebe looked into his eyes, searching for something for what seemed like forever, before asking him, "You don't feel Belthazar anymore? He's not inside you?"

"No." Cole answered sincerely.

"And you don't feel the pull of evil? The conflict you've always felt, it's gone?"

"No and yes."

"You only have his powers and nothing else?" At his nod, she insisted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm sure."

"Ok, then." She patted his chest and took a long sip of water.

Cole was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Piper, on the other hand, didn't have that problem, "Ok, then? That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, I don't know, Phoebe. But it's Balthazar!" Piper cried exasperated.

"No, Piper. It's not." Phoebe explained patiently. "Balthazar it's gone; it's just Cole with his powers. And that's not a bad thing; it just means that he won't be defenseless and neither will the kids whenever he stays with them."

Piper thought about that and realized that having Cole have Balthazar's powers could actually be a good thing. He had always been a great ally whenever they fought demons together. The fact that another set of powers would be in the house and would help protect her children did make her feel better. "And Balthazar is completely gone? He won't be tempting you to go back to evil?"

"Yes, he's completely gone and no, he won't be tempting me. Even if he was, I wouldn't do anything to ruin this last chance to be with Phoebe. But don't worry, he's not."

Piper looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "Can it really be that simple? I mean if you no longer have Balthazar, and if you say don't I believe you, won't his powers drive you mad? Like that time Prue received the empathic powers and almost lost it. Or when the doctor got all of our powers and went power-crazy. Aren't human bodies not equipped to deal with magical powers? Can't our bodies only handle those powers we're meant to have?" Piper sounded really concerned about Cole and looked to Leo for the answers.

Phoebe also looked at Leo, scared of what he might say. Those incidents had slipped Phoebe's mind and it hadn't occurred to her what Balthazar's powers might do to Cole's human body.

Leo took a few moments to think the problem through and then looked at Phoebe and Cole as he answered, "I don't think we have to worry. Piper's right, the human body was not designed to support magical powers. But we have to remember that Cole was not born completely human; and even if he is human now, I'm betting some demonic characteristics remain. He was born to those powers and though they might wreak havoc on another human body, they won't do that to Cole's because they belong there. How long have you had them, do you know?" Leo asked Cole.

"I'm not sure, really. I mean when I first came back I wasn't looking for them nor did I notice them. It was only about five days that I was thinking how much faster I'd get to my next appointment if I could shimmer instead of having to wait for a taxi, when all of the sudden I started to shimmer. I freaked and stopped it, but a while later after I made sure there was no one around I attempted it again and it worked."

"Five days? And have been using them since?" Leo probed further.

Cole asked without hesitation; it was weird but before his back would have gone up at some many questions but now he understood their need for information and gave it without resentment, though answering the same questions could get very boring and annoying. "No, not really. I mean I got my car a couple of days later so there was really no need to shimmer anymore. And I haven't run into any demons so there hasn't been any need for any fire or light balls."

Phoebe had been silently listening to Leo and Cole's discussion but all of the sudden interrupted them, "Cole, I said that I was ok with you having Balthazar's powers and I am ok with it. But what I am not ok with is the fact that you've known about this for five days and hadn't told me anything about it. Why didn't you?"

Cole looked at her as he thought of how to answer that. Phoebe had taken the news extremely well, they all had – far better than he had dared dreamed. But if the look on her facer was any indication a storm could still be in the horizon and all because he'd kept his mouth shut. The only thing that could possible save him now was the truth, "I was scared."

"Scared?" Phoebe repeated, not really surprised. "Of what?"

"Of how you, all of you, would react. I thought it would be a big problem; I mean it is Balthazar we're talking about. I didn't really think you'd take it so calmly."

After a few moments of just looking at him, moments during which Cole saw his life go by, Phoebe said, "Cole, finding out that you still have powers it's a surprise but as long as he's still gone and you no longer have that pull, it's not one I have a problem with. I told you this time we'll make it work; but to do that we have to talk. We have to tell each other what we're feeling and if anything's bothering us and especially if anything is scaring us. How are we going to work through those issues if we don't talk about it?"

"Phoebe is right, Cole," Piper agreed when her sister stopped talking. "We're a family and we have to talk these things out; especially when they affect all of us. What if the powers had been dangerous to you? If you had told us as soon as you found out you still had them, we would have been prepared for that but as it is if they had turned dangerous we'd had been caught unawares and wouldn't have been able to help you."

Phoebe looked at Leo for reassurance, "He'll be fine, though, right Leo?"

"Yes," Leo answered. "He's had them for five days; if they were going to cause problems they'd have done it by now. Remember, both Prue and the doctor exhibited the symptoms within a couple of days of receiving the powers. He should be fine."

"Thank God," Said Phoebe as she hugged him. "I'll overlook it this time. But next time I expect you to come and talk these things with me. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Answered Cole, grinning as he returned Phoebe's hug.

Paige orbed in just then. "Hey, guys. Oh, Cole. How was your first day at work? Any problems, with you know, the whole dead thing?"

This was the third time he was answering this question, but he still answered it with good humor, "It went great and no, there were no problems. Oh, I think I might have found him."

"Him? Who him?" asked Paige as she got a bottle water from the fridge and went to sit at the table.

"Just the love of your life." Cole answered with a smirk.

The bottle of water stopped mid-way to her mouth as she locked eyes with Cole and she put the bottle down on the table with a snort. "You found him? At your new job? So I guess that'd make him a lawyer?" At Cole's nod to the three questions, she snorted again and said, "not bloody likely. A lawyer – nope, I don't think so. One as a brother in law is enough, thank you very much. I don't need one as a husband also. Nope, not gonna happen."

"Hey," protested Phoebe, "There's nothing wrong with having a lawyer as a husband. Trust me its great."

"For you, maybe. Not for me." Paige seemed very certain on herself on this issue.

Cole just smiled and said, "We'll see." Then he turned to Piper and asked, "when's dinner?"

"In about half an hour. You have to time to go change and wash up." Piper answered in the same voice she used to tell her kids what to do.

"Yes, ma'am." Cole threw her a salute and turned to go up the stairs; it was a good thing he was in a really good mood or all these orders might annoy him. Then again, Piper had always been like that and Cole was used to her.

"Take the kids with you and wash them up. We'll all have dinner in 30 minutes. Phoebe go help him with the kids." Piper ordered as she turned back to the stove.

Cole smiled and tugged on Phoebe's hand, "You heard her, come help me with the kids."

Phoebe went with him and they could hear trying to get information on the guy he thought was for Paige.

Paige snorted once more and stood up. "I'll go wash up, too." And as she left, Piper and Leo could hear her mutter, "a lawyer, no chance in hell."

Piper and Leo traded amused smiles before she went back to her stirring and he went to set the table. It was just another typical night at the Halliwell's.


	3. Boys day out

**It's still Magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read it, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 2**

Boy's Day out

Two months later:

It was mid-morning and Cole was in his office, busy writing a brief. He was in the middle of some very creative explanation as to how a particular precedent applied to his case when Bryan popped his head in the doorway. "Hey, you want to go out for lunch today?"

Cole looked up and smiled, "Sure, that sounds fine." He then leaned back on the chair and with a grin, asked, "The pizza place?"

"Where else?" Bryan answered with a laugh.

"Where else, indeed?" Cole knew of Bryan's love affair with the pizza from Dominic's. "I want to finish this brief first, though." He looked at his watch and proposed, "Two hours, ok?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I got some stuff I want to get done too."

"Good. You driving?"

"You kidding? And have to deal with parking in downtown at lunch hour? No way; I'll have my secretary call us a cab."

Cole nodded his head; parking in downtown at anytime was a headache, parking at lunch hour was a nightmare. "See you in the lobby in two hours, then?"

"Sounds good. See you in two hours."

But just as Bryan was leaving, Cole remembered something. "Hey, Bryan!" he called before the other man got out of hearing range.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something. I'm meeting my brother, sorry, future brother-in-law for lunch today. Mind if he comes with us?"

"Not at all. The more the merrier and all that. Besides, I've heard so much about your family that I really want to meet them." Bryan answered with a grin.

"Great. I'll call and let him know to meet us there in two and a half hours."

"Ok, see you later."

"See you later." Cole said as picked up the phone to call the Mannor and talk to Leo. He couldn't believe how much things had changed in the two months since his 'return'. He not only had Phoebe, who was planning the biggest wedding ever, but he was actually getting alone with her family. The kids were great; they had accepted him as their uncle within his first week of him being back. Leo had, likewise, received him without too much trouble – a few shared beers spent watching football games and a conversation where they agreed to let bygones be bygones (which was actually a few subtle references to the issues at hand and some assenting noises), and they were in their way to being great pals.

Of course, the fact that they were the only two adult males in a house of three women and two kids meant that almost any ally was welcome.

Phoebe's sisters had been a harder sale but after some long and painful (especially for him as they dealt with emotional issued) conversations, they seemed to have accepted him back into their lives. In fact, they've been treating him like they used to for the past three weeks. So much so that sometimes he felt like he'd gone back in time; except this time it was different – this time he wasn't keeping any secrets, the whole Mannor seemed to know everything about his life and business, and the weird part was that he wouldn't have it any other way. It sure felt good to be himself and not have to worry about secrets or lies.

And as if that wasn't enough, he had found a job he truly enjoyed and where he seemed to have made the first friends he'd ever had – outside of demons, witches and other magical creatures. He especially enjoyed the time spent with Bryan, who according to Phoebe (who knew more about this stuff than him) seemed to have become his best friend, next to Leo, who was currently on the phone yelling, "Hello?"

With a start, Cole realized that he'd been so lost in thought he'd failed to recognize that Leo had picked up. "Sorry, Leo. It's me. I was a bit distracted."

"Hey, Cole. What's up? Or did you just called to tell me you were distracted?" Leo questioned with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, funny, Leo. No, I called to say if you had any problem with going to lunch with Bryan. He just stopped by and asked me to go to lunch."

"No, I don't have a problem with that. I'd be nice to finally meet the man who thinks you're nice enough to have as a friend," Leo teased.

"Well, why don't you look in the mirror? Seems to me you think I'm nice enough to have as a friend, don't you?" Cole teased back.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the difference is, he doesn't have to like you. I, on the other hand, would never have a moment's peace if I don't_, at least_, try to like you, you know."

"Yeah," Cole agreed good-naturedly, "Phoebe would never leave you alone. God, I love that woman."

"Yeah, Cole, we all got that by now, I think. Even the kids know that; do you think it's too much to ask that you guys refrain from excessive display of affection if front of impressionable minds?" The father in Leo couldn't help but ask, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Come on, Leo, it's been almost four years, of course it's too much to ask!" Cole gave his standard answer.

And Leo sighed, "Yes, I guess it'd be," his standard reply and acquiescence. He didn't know why he even bothered mentioning it anymore, he always gave in. Heck, even Piper gave up last week saying it was more trouble getting upset than just letting them be and the kids were used to them by now.

"So, where do you want to meet? No, let me guess: the pizza place downtown."

"Yep, Dominic's. You're really going to love the pizzas there, Leo. They're to die for."

It was a sign of how far they've come and how used they've gotten to living as humans that that phrase brought no sarcastic reply or wince from either of them. "It better be, the way you're always going on about it. So, what time?"

"In about two and half hours? We're catching a taxi in about 2 hours and it shouldn't take us more than half an hour to get there. 1:30 all right with you?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I'll see you in two hours then."

"Ok. Oh, hey, you know how to get there, right?"

"No, not really. But I think I'll just take a cab too. Don't really feel like dealing with parking around there at that time." Leo answered.

"Good idea, that's also why we're not driving. Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." And with that they both hang up.

Cole took another minute to reflect on how much his life had change and on how lucky he was to be able to finally have everything he'd always wanted, before delving back into his work, he really wanted to have this brief done before lunch.

----------------------------------------------------

"So, you really think you can settle the Renards case?" Bryan asked Cole as they got out of the taxi in front of Dominic's two hours later.

"Yes, I don't see why not. The precedents I've been able to dig up are a bit old but still perfectly good law. They don't really have much of a case once you get down to it." Cole answered as the paid the taxi driver.

"That's good. I didn't have the time to devote the hours needed to do the proper research and I really didn't want the family to suffer because of it. That's why I was so anxious to hire another lawyer; many of our cases were getting short changed because we just didn't have the man hours. It was a good thing, for both of us that we run into each other that day."

"Yes, it was. I think things worked out very good for all concerned." Cole agreed.

"There sure have; you seem to have settled in rather nicely. There haven't been any problems, have there?" Bryan asked, just to make sure.

"No, like you said, everything has settled in rather nicely." Cole answered as they entered the restaurant. He stopped to a side of the door and looked around for Leo. He found him a bit further in, looking for him. "Hey, Leo. Over here." Cole called and waved him over.

Leo walked over and said, "Hey, Cole, right on time." He then turned to Bryan and offering his hand said, "Hello, I'm Leo and you must be Bryan."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you and everyone in your family from Cole." Bryan answered with a smile as he shook Leo's hand.

"Well, I wouldn't believe everything he's told you."

Cole, who had been talking to the hostess, turned to protest, "Hey, I only said good things, right Bryan?" He gestured for them to follow the hostess and he in turn, followed them.

"Well, it was mostly good things, I have to admit," Bryan continued the conversation as they sat down and the hostess gave them their menus.

"Oh? And what were the bad things?" Leo asked as he opened his menu and perused the contents.

Bryan, already knowing what he wanted, put his to the side and answered Leo, "Well, let's see. There was something about Phoebe's oldest sister being a bit of a dictator."

Cole coughed to cover up a laugh and said, "Um, yes. That'd be Piper, his wife."

"Oops," said Bryan with a grin. "Sorry."

Leo gave Cole a fake glare as Cole tried his best to look innocent, "That's ok, not your fault." Then he gave up and laughed, "Besides, there is some truth to that. She was the second oldest and after Prue passed and she became the oldest, she took the role to heart."

"I'm sorry," Bryan said, sincerely, "I didn't know that they had lost a sister."

"It's ok; it's been a while." Leo answered.

After a few moments of silence, Cole said, "But we can't even blame her bossiness on that, Leo. True, Prue was bossier, but Piper always had those tendencies. She was always mothering the other two."

"True," Leo agreed after taking a sip of water. "But then, Phoebe and Paige are also bossy. I think it may just be a Halliwell women trait."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with that. I mean, look at Gramms. I don't think I've ever met a bossier woman, including Prue."

"Yeah, Gramms was something else." Leo said with something close to a shudder as he remembered the last time that lady had come to visit. "But back on the subject, has he said anything else _not good_ about the family, Bryan?"

"He did mention something about the youngest sister,"

"Paige," Leo said and Bryan nodded.

"Yes, her. Hey, I just realized, all three of their names start with a P, don't they?"

"Yeah, family tradition. And actually it was all four of them." Leo said

It took Bryan a few seconds and then he said, "Oh, yeah, the oldest sister, Prue. Any particular reason for that tradition?"

"No, none that I now of. Leo?" Cole answered.

"No, not really. But I want to know what Cole said about Paige, so Bryan, give."

"Oh, not much, just that she was a bit . . . flaky but was a nice person all the same."

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess she can be a bit flaky sometimes, but then so can Phoebe," but then Leo paused as he remembered something Cole had said two months ago after his first day on the job. He turned to look at Cole with wide eyes and said, "Is this the one . . .?"

Cole understood him before he finished the question and with a smirk nodded his head.

"Oh!" Leo took a few moments to think it over and then grinned and said, "Yeah, I guess I can see it."

"See what? What are you guys talking about? You've lost me."

"Oh, nothing important; don't worry about it." Cole said and then as he saw the waiter approached, took the opportunity to change the subject, "Are we ready to order?"

"I am," answered Bryan.

"You were ready to order before we got here because you always get the same thing. You, my friend, are stuck in a rut. You should really try something new, expand your horizons. You might learn something." Cole advised Bryan.

"Why fix it if it ain't broken? I know what I like and I'll know that I'll enjoy my meal if I order it. But if I order something new, there's a very good chance that I won't." Bryan answered before turning to the waiter and giving his order.

Cole just shook his head; they've had the same argument every time they come to this restaurant. He really should give up because Bryan was very stubborn; but then, so was Cole and he won't give up until he gets Bryan to try a new dish. "You know if I didn't know that you liked to take chances in the job and outside of it, I'd think you were a stick in the mud the way you always choose the same thing."

"Hey, I may be adventerous in the rest of my life but I have very particular tastes in food and see no reason why I should eat something I don't like when I can get something I know I like." Bryan persisted.

Cole shook his head at the contradiction in his friend's personality and gave his order. He then waited for Leo, who took a bit longer as he wasn't sure what he wanted.

After all the orders had been placed and their drink been brought to the table, Leo looked at Bryan and asked, "So, you guys ran into each other here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, about two months ago. I'd been craving their pizza but hadn't had time to come . . .

FLASHBACK

Bryan finally made it to Dominic's, two days later than he'd planned. Things at the office had been beyond hectic; but at least he finally convinced the partners that they needed to hire a new lawyer. Now, they only had to find the right one.

The smell of the place hit him as soon as he walked in the door and from that moment he was in heaven. It had been so long since he'd had time to come and eat here that he had started to dream of their pizzas. He was so engrossed in his daydreaming that he walked into the person in front of him.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention," he started to apologize.

"No problem. I was a bit distracted myself." The man turned smiling sheepishly.

Bryan was taken aback when he saw the man's face. "Turner? Cole Turner?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Cole answered somewhat cautiously.

"Hi, my name's Bryan Macintyre. You probably don't remember but we've met . . ."

". . . at some of the Bar's functions." Cole finished for him. "Yes, I remember. I'm surprise _you_ remember, though; it's been a few years."

"Yes, but I was quite intrigued by a couple of your cases," Bryan explained with a shrug.

"Really? I, too, was intrigued by some to the cases your law firm chose to accept." Cole said sincerely; the last function he'd gone to he'd been human and with Phoebe and had thought the pro-bono cases Bryan's firm were interesting.

"Yes, we're a bunch of eccentric lawyers and the things we choose to accept surprised a lot of people."

"What do the senior partners say about that?"

"They're the ones that began the tradition," Bryan answered with a laugh. "They give us a lot of leeway when it comes to choosing our cases. As long as they don't adversely affect the firm's reputation, we pretty much have carte blanche." Bryan went on to explain a bit more seriously.

"Sounds like a great place to work and where one could practice some creative lawyering."

"Yes, it is a great place to work and yes, we've been known to get creative."

"Party for two?" the hostess asked, they'd gotten so involved in their talk they hadn't noticed they've moved up the line.

They looked at each other and Bryan asked, "you waiting for someone?"

"No, you?"

"Nope, you want . . .?"

"Sure, two non-smoking," Cole told the hostess with a questioning look at Bryan, who nodded his assent.

"Right this way, please."

They followed her to a table by the window. They sat and a busboy came soon after to set the table and give them their glasses of water and bread.

"I'd forgotten how nice this place was," Cole mused as he looked around the restaurant. When he looked back at his lunch companion, he noticed the same look on Bryan's face as he'd had when they first saw each other. "What? Did I grow an extra head when I wasn't looking?"

"Uh? No, I'm sorry. It's just that you look great for a man that's been dead for the last few years."

"Oh, that," Cole said as if it were old news. He and Phoebe had discussed this and come up with a pretty good and vague story. "The tales of my death had been greatly exaggerated." He said with a laugh at using the old chiche and then went on to explain, "I had a not so pleasant split from my wife and decided that a trip abroad would the best thing. I needed some time for myself to get some perspective back, you know?" Cole explained as nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. But how did the rumors you were dead started?"

"I'm not sure. There was an accident with a boat I was supposed to have been at. I had changed my mind at the last minute but some of my stuff still got sent on it and since they never took me out of the manifest, when I wasn't with the survivors I was declared missing." Cole explained.

"But why didn't you correct the mistake when you found out about it?" Bryan knew he was asking a lot of personal questions of someone he'd only met a few times at work related functions, but he couldn't help it; he was curious. Besides, he figured that if he crossed any lines, Cole would let him know.

"Because I didn't know about it until I came back a few days ago. I wanted to get away, really away," Cole went on with the explanation before Bryan could ask more questions. "So, I made a point of not getting any news of what was going on around here." He finished with a shrug.

Bryan nodded, the explanation made sense; it was a bit weird (he couldn't fathom being incommunicado for more than a few days let alone a few years) but it made sense.

"So, what made you decide to come back?" Again, he knew he was really pushing it with his questions, but he still asked them. There was something about Cole Turner that made Bryan extremely curious. It had always been that way; there was this aura of power around him that he didn't understand but was compelled to try.

Bryan was an extremely good judge of character; his whole was family was. They were rarely if ever wrong; if he hadn't had the ability his whole life, he might actually find it quite creepy. As it was, he found it very helpful in his life of work. He found Cole enigmatic and charming, and it was obvious the man was smart, cunning and very, very dangerous. In fact, the first few times they had met, Bryan found Cole's aura (for lack of a better word) dark. So dark, Bryan had been very wary of him and had kept plenty of distance between them despite been impressed by his talent as a lawyer. Though his aura had seemed to lighten as time passed, it had still had an almost evil feel to it. Today was different, however, Cole was still a very smart, cunning and dangerous person but his time away seems to have blunted his edges a little, because the dangerous vibe Bryan felt no longer had that almost evil feel it used to have.

"It was time," Cole answered with a shrug.

As an answer it was extremely vague but Bryan took it for what it was. "And your ex, have you seen her yet?"

"Yes, I have. I think the time away did both of us good because we got back together." Cole smiled as he thought how true that answer was.

'Ok,' Bryan thought, 'this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' "I hope everything works out this time."

"Thanks, I'm sure it will."

Just then the waiter came to take their orders. After she left and they spent a while engaged in general conversation, Bryan brought up a thought he'd had almost since the moment he learned Cole just got back. "So, Cole, are you working anywhere?"

"No, I just started looking actually."

"Well, then maybe this is our lucky day or maybe it's just fate . . ."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And the rest as they say it's history." Bryan finished the story.

"I guess it was both of your lucky day, uh?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I think so. We were just talking about that; things seemed to have worked out very good for everyone concerned. The partners are very happy with Cole's performance, Cole is happy and excited about the job and I have a workload that is actually manageable." Bryan emphasized the sentiment by raising his glass as if in a toast before taking a sip.

"Yes, things have worked out very well but I think it was fate more than good luck that made us run into each other that day," argued Cole.

"Really?" asked Bryan as he started on his pizza the waitress had just brought. "You believe in fate?"

"Sure, don't you?" Cole answered as he, too, took his first taste of his dish. "Umm, this is still some of the best pizza I'd ever had." He exclaimed closing his eyes to savor the flavor.

"Just some of the best? I think it is _the_ best pizza in the whole of San Francisco." Bryan defended the pizza. "And I'm not sure if I believe in fate or not. My family sure does and I've seen somethings that make believe but then again I'm too much of a pragmatist to believe in something I can't see or touch."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many things there exist out there that you can't see or touch," Cole started to argue but was stopped by Leo's glare and interruption.

"Yes, well, everyone is entitled to believe as they see fit. This is a free country after all." Leo said.

"Umm, if you knew some of the laws, especially some of the laws that have been passed on the wake of 9/11 you might not be so sure of that." Bryan began, only to be stopped by Cole.

"Oh, you know that those laws were needed. And we'd better leave things there we don't want into an argument." Cole said, stopping what could become a big argument.

"Yeah, you're right. My dad always says you should never discussed religion or politics during meals. Could make for some serious indigestion." Bryan agreed.

"Your dad is right. Let's talk about something neutral. How about sports?" Leo suggested.

"Oh, and just how are sports neutral? I've seen how you get about them, Leo. You are as bad about them as rest of us are about politics." Cole teased.

"I only get that way if you go against my team, otherwise I'm pretty agreeable," Leo teased right back.

"Sounds like my kinds of sports fan," Bryan said with a chuckle. "So what sports do you like and which teams?" Bryan asked as he was a big sports nut himself.

And off they went talking about sports. Cole wasn't as into them as the other two, but in the last two months he had learned much about them and had grown to appreciate them; you really couldn't hang out with Leo and not do so. He still liked soccer better than football but he enjoyed a good game.

"I have some tickets for this weekend," Bryan was saying. "Maybe you guys would like to come?" He invited them.

"Oh, I'd love to," said Leo, "but haven't you asked anyone yet?"

"No, I just got them and really I'm so busy with work that I don't have that many friends outside the office and those I do have don't enjoy the game as much as I do. So, do you want to come?"

"Sure, we'd love to, wouldn't we Cole?" Leo accepted before Cole could decline, he really wanted to go to that game.

Leo shouldn't have worried, Cole thought it sounded like fun, "Yeah, I'd love to come. It's been a while since I've been to a live game." He didn't bother to mention that the last game he'd been to had been a demonic duel, he thought that it might somehow ruin the pleasant mood of the afternoon. "And I know what you mean about not having much friends outside work; the girls, Leo and I are pretty much the same, aren't we Leo?"

"Yeah, not much time to make friends outside the family circle. Piper is always complaining about it, but there's not much that can be done. Hey, I just had an idea: why don't you come to the house for dinner after the game?"

"Shouldn't you ask your wife first? I wouldn't want to impose." Bryan said.

"Oh, it wouldn't be an imposition. Piper loves to cook; the more people there are around to enjoy her creations the better." Cole dismissed Bryan's worries with a wave of his hand.

Bryan, however looked to Leo before accepting; after all, Piper was _Leo's_ wife. At Leo's wholehearted nod, he accepted, "In that case, I'd love to. I've heard a lot about Piper's cooking from Cole and would love to see if she's a good a cook as he's making her out to be."

"Oh, believe me, she's better," Leo replied, the pride in his wife evident to everyone. "It's set then: the game and then dinner Saturday."

"Yes, I look forward to it."

"Yes, so do I. It should be a really exciting evening." Said Cole, thinking about Paige's reaction to meeting Bryan – he was sure there'd be fireworks and he couldn't wait for them.

**AN**: I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the other ones, please review and let me know – it really means a lot and inspires me to write faster.

**AN1:** I have never been to San Francisco in my life and have no idea if a 'Dominic's' exists – any similarity with a real restaurant is purely coincidental. Also, I'm not really into sports and know next to nothing about their seasons. So I've it left open to interpretation as to what game they're going to go see – I think it'd be too early for football, but I'm not really sure.

**AN2:** This is the last one note: I happen to have a BA in Political Science and a JD (law degree) so I love talking about politics but I know that not everyone does and I also know that whether they like to talk about it or not, everyone has their own ideas about it – so I'll try to keep any mention of it to a minimum but please don't take any mention of it too seriously. If I do mention it I'll try and present both sides, but like everyone else I do have my own ideas and that may filter through; but I don't want to upset anyone. Let me know if it should get to be too much.


	4. Predinner drinks

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**AN2:** Sorry, for taking so long. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please, please review!

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

Chapter 3

"That was a great game," Leo said as they got out of the car in front of the Manor. They had just come from the game and were all in high spirits. "I'm glad you invited us, Bryan. I had a great time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Leo. But are you sure it's ok for us to be here so soon? Won't your wife be a bit put off to see us a couple of hours before we said we'd be here?" Bryan asked a bit worried.

The plan had been for them to go to a bar and have a couple of beers while they discussed the game and passed the time until dinner time. But when they got to the bar they'd chosen, they found it already full and none of them really felt like fighting for seats or attention. So, Leo had proposed that they go to the Manor straight away. After all, they could have the drinks, talk about the game and passed the time just as easily in the conservatory as in the bar. And they would make sure to stay of Piper's way. Cole had readily agreed, he liked hanging out at the Manor (how things do change!), but Bryan had been more skeptical. He wasn't sure how Piper would feel about the change in plans.

"It'll be fine, Bryan. Stopping worrying about it. Piper can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but she never says anything in front of guests." Cole joked.

"Cole!" Leo exclaimed, "be serious, will you?"

"Ok, ok. But what's the fun in that?" Cole answered making a face at Leo. He then turned to Bryan and said, "seriously, Bryan. She won't have a problem with it. As long as we stayed in the conservatory and out of the kitchen while she's cooking, she won't mind us at all."

"Well, if you guys are sure," Bryan still wasn't convinced. But that was probably because his mom would have had a cow if his dad had shown up at the house hours earlier than expected with guests in tow. Not that his mom had been a shrew or a particularly difficult woman or anything like that. It was just that she was the type of person that followed a strict schedule and anything that threw off that schedule threw her into a tizzy. And if that something happened to be a someone, then watch out, the resulting explosion was akin to a nuclear melt down.

By this time, the guys had reached the Manor's door and Leo led the way inside. As soon as he crossed the Manor's doorway, Bryan felt a tingling sensation go down his spine. He had felt that feeling before, usually whenever he walked some particularly old cemeteries or houses and, strangely enough, whenever he walks in to his family's ancestral home in Scotland and the surrounding woods.

"Honey, we're home." Leo called out as he walked down the foyer. Sometimes, he really couldn't help himself from using the corny line. And today was one of those days; Leo was in an exceptionally good mood. He had gone to a terrific ball game in the company of two men, one who he had only met this week and another one who had been his enemy for almost half the time they've known each other, but who he, somehow, still considered good friends. In all his years, Leo had not had the opportunity to have such an uncomplicatedly fun day.

"Leo? Is that you?" Piper called as she came from the kitchen. "I thought you guys were going to a bar after the game?"

"That was the plan," Leo said as he leaned in to kiss Piper when she reached them. "But the bar was way too full, so we decided to come home and have the beers here in the conservatory. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, of course not. I'm just finishing putting the last touches to the roast before I put it in the oven. So, we should be ready to eat in about two hours. You guys have plenty of time to bond over beers until then." Piper said with a grin to all three of them.

"That's great," said Cole with an answering grin. "Where is rest of the family?" He asked as he looked around. What he really meant was 'where is Phoebe?' and Leo and Piper knew it. But at least he was making an effort.

"Paige's gone out to bring some wine for dinner. I was sure we had some bottles left, but it turns out we don't. So, she volunteered for an emergency run to the grocery store." Piper began the explanation with Paige just to wound up Cole. "And Phoebe is upstairs putting the boys down for a nap."

"No," she a voice from the stairs and everyone turned to look up, "she's done putting the boys down and is now coming down to greet you." Phoebe finished as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Cole grinned and walked up to her to give her a hello kiss. "Hi, baby."

Phoebe grinned back and kissed him. "Hey. What don't you introduce your friend to us?"

"Oh, shoot," Cole's look of disbelieve at having forgot to introduce Bryan was hilarious. "I can't believe I forgot." He then turned to Bryan, who had stayed by the door during the conversation, and gestured for him to come closer as he said, "Phoebe, Piper this is Bryan Macintyre. Bryan this is Piper, Leo's wife and Phoebe, my fiancé." Cole loved introducing Phoebe as his fiancé, but he knew he'd love introducing her as his wife even more.

As Bryan walked under the foyer's chandelier to greet Piper and Phoebe, who were standing by the stairs, the chandelier trembled slightly so that the crystals tinkled and a fine, silver light came from it to surround Bryan. At the same instant, a strong wind blew the door, which hadn't been closed, wide open and swept through the foyer and everyone in it. It went away as swiftly as it had come up, slamming the door shut on its way out. The wind had, weirdly enough, strongly reminded Bryan of the smell of the forest in Scotland.

There was absolute silence after the wind slammed the door shut. They all looked at each other with a 'what the heck?' face. But then Bryan closed the gap with him and the sisters and said, "A pleasure to meet you. That sure was some wind, uh?"

Piper shook his hand and said, "It's our pleasure. And yeah, that sure was some wind." But she shared another look with Phoebe. They both knew that whatever that had been, it hadn't been just some wind. That had been magically related. And while magically related things were not an uncommon occurrence in the Manor and they were both used to dealing with them, this particular manifestation bothered both girls more than it normally would since they were sure that whatever it had been was related to good magic.

No, what bothered them was not whether evil was getting ready to attack; it was the fact that whatever it was, it was related to Bryan. The wind had come at the same time as Bryan had walked under the chandelier and somehow – for lack of a better word- 'activated' it. The girls had seen the silvery light come from the chandelier and surround Bryan. It was reminiscent of the blue it had given when the Power of Three had been formed – both times. It wasn't identical; the light that had formed the Power of Three had been more blue than silver, but it was closed enough to intrigued the girls.

The fact that the light (plus the shaking, and the tinkling) had come at the exact same time that the wind had come into the house could not be ignored. They didn't know what it meant, but they knew it meant something.

"I'm sure glad to finally meet you, Bryan. I've heard so much about you from Cole, that I have to admit, I've been very curious." Phoebe said with a big grin as she too shook his hand.

"Oh, I know what you mean, believe me. Cole does almost nothing but talk about you. Although he does talk quite a bit about the whole family, too." He couldn't resist adding with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Asked Piper. "You are going have to tell me everything he says about me, Bryan. I'd just love to hear how he describes me. But knowing him, I'd have to tell you to only believe about a quarter of the stuff he's told you." She said with a grin. Then looking at Phoebe, she added, "Well, about a quarter of the things he's said about me. And about only 10 percent of the stuff he's said about Phoebe."

"Hey," Phoebe protested as Leo tried to hide his grin and Cole tried his best to look innocent, a surprisingly effective look given that he had once been the source of all evil. "Just because you're sure he's said bad stuff about doesn't mean that he's said anything bad about me. I'm sure Cole wouldn't say anything bad about me." She then turned to Cole and asked, "Would you, baby?" as she put her arm around his and batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't. You know that." Cole answered bending down to kiss Phoebe's nose.

"That's just what I'm talking about," Piper said. "He wouldn't say anything bad about you. But I'm pretty sure he's exaggerated your qualities to the point where you seem to be a paragon of good. And we all know how far from the truth that is." Piper said with a huge grin, she then turned to Cole and still wearing the grin, stuck her tongue out at him. To which Cole responded with a huge grin of his own. She then turned to Leo and said, "Honey, why don't you go get the beers while Cole shows Bryan to the conservatory? I have to go and finished preparing supper. Phoebe, can you come and help me?"

"Sure, Piper. But I'll have you know, that I'm a very, very good girl." She said as she, Piper and Leo turned to back through the dinning to go to the kitchen.

Cole couldn't resist calling out, "Oh, honey, you are incredibly good, believe me," in a suggestive tone of voice and leer.

Phoebe just looked back at him and blew him a kiss, while Piper called back without turning around, "Cole take Bryan to the conservatory and behave, will you?" But they could all hear the laughter in her voice.

"See, didn't I tell you she was bossy?" Cole asked Bryan as he led the other man through the living room in their way to the conservatory.

Bryan just shook his head and laughed at the antics of the family. Because even if Cole hadn't yet married into the family, it was perfectly obvious to anyone with two eyes and an ounce of common sense, that Cole was part of the family and that they all had along pretty darn well. With was fortunate but damn unusual given that they all live together here, something that still mystified Bryan. He couldn't figured out why five independent adults still live together under one roof, no matter how big that roof happened to be, and especially when four of those adults happen to be two committed couples. He thought about it quite a bit; Bryan had never been able to let go of something that didn't make sense to him, his inherit need for order had always demanded that he tried and solve any and all puzzles that present themselves. He'd even thought about asking Cole about it but in the end had decided that it was the man's private life after all and he had a right to do with it whatever he damn well pleased without being interrogated about it. So, reluctantly he had resigned himself to the fact that he may never completely understand Cole's living arrangements.

A few minutes later, Leo arrived with three cold beers and some chips and dip. Piper had not been able to resist sending some munchies along with the beer. Soon enough the sound of masculine laughter and chatter could be heard from the conservatory as the three new friends immersed themselves in their talk.

The sound of their chuckles and relaxed conversation drew smiles from the two sisters cooking dinner in the kitchen. Both were glad that their respective better half was having a good time. They knew how little experience each man had had in having friends and enjoying an evening out with them in his previous live. Something that had been perfectly natural in theirs lives had not existed in the lives their men had led and they were just thankful that they could now enjoy the simple pleasure that most humans take for granted.

They had been working together in relative silence for about fifteen minutes, when they heard the front door open and close and then Paige's voice calling 'I'm back', moments before Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. Here Piper, I think I got everything you wanted. I hope so, anyway, because I really don't feel like going back out there. I don't know why, but it seems like everyone decided today was a good day to go out. The streets and stores are packed." Paige said as she deposited the bags she'd brought with her on the table and plopped down on a chair with a big sigh. She put her elbow on the table and rested her weary head on her hand while she rubbed her temple with her other hand. The stores had been as full as if it was a holiday weekend and she had the beginnings of a huge headache.

"Oh, hey. Whose car's is that upfront?" She asked as she considered whether she wanted a glass of water enough to actually get up and get it.

"Oh, it's Bryan's. You know, Cole's friend?" Phoebe answered as she got a glass of water and gave it to Paige, "Here, sweetie. You look like you need it."

"Oh, thank you Phoebe." She took a long sip and felt much better. "I wondered if that car meant the guys were back. But they're here earlier, aren't they?"

"Yes. Leo said that the bar was full and they thought they'd have more fun here so they came home earlier." Piper paused for a minute and then turned and looked at each of her sisters. "You don't think that all this activity has anything to do with anything demonic, do you?"

Phoebe looked up from cutting the vegetables for the salad and said, "I don't think so, Piper. Maybe it's because the weather is so nice and yesterday was payday. It doesn't always have to be demonic, you know."

"Yeah, Phoebe, I know. But somehow most times it does end up being demonic, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Paige said as she finished her glass. "Most times it does end up being demonic. But that doesn't mean it always have to be. And maybe today it's not. Besides, there's really nothing we can do right now, so why don't we relaxed?" She took a big breath and sat back down in her chair and then said, "Hey isn't Cole's friend non-magical? Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this stuff right now anyway, huh?"

Piper and Phoebe shared a look and were about to comment on whether Bryan was or was not non-magical when Leo came into the kitchen to get new beers for him and the guys. "Hey, Paige, you're back." He opened the fridge and got out three beers asking Piper, "Honey, do you think we could some else to munch on?"

Piper looked up at Leo's hopeful face and sighing said, "I guess I can throw together something, but you guys better not spoil your appetite for dinner, Leo. I've worked hard on this dinner and you guys better enjoyed." She mocked scolded, completely ignoring the fact that she puts about the same amount of effort into anything she prepares because she loves cooking.

As she finished putting the roast on the oven and started putting together the snack for the guys, Leo put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, honey. You're the best."

"Oh, gone on, you. Go back to the conservatory and to that male bonding. Go on, shoo." Piper said as she turned in his arms and started pushing him towards the door. "I'll take the snack in when it's ready. Now, go."

"I'm going, I'm going," Leo said as he left the kitchen chuckling.

"It's nice to see him having so much fun with someone other than one of us, isn't it?" Paige voiced what had been in the mind of both her oldest sisters.

"Yes, it is." Phoebe answered. "It's not normal for someone to only hang out with members of his family," said Phoebe, the doctor of psychology. "It's healthy for them both to go out with their peers and enjoy themselves."

"Yes, it's healthy for them and for us. If they go out with friends, we get to have some time for ourselves without feeling guilty about neglecting them. Plus, it is nice to have them out of our hair once in a while, isn't it? Despite how much we might love them."

Phoebe and Paige both laughed and agreed. The sisters chatted for a while as Piper finished the guys's snack and Phoebe put the last touches on the salad. When the snack was ready, Piper asked Paige, "Sweetie, could you please take this out to the conservatory? I have to finish getting the dessert ready."

"Sure. That way I get to meet the person that actually _likes_ to spend time with Cole," she said with a laugh.

"Hey, _I_ like spending time with him," objected Phoebe.

"Yeah, but _he's_ supposed to be sane. We know you're not." Paige said as she left the kitchen.

Piper turned to look at Phoebe and said, "Well, I guess she's feeling better, huh?"

Phoebe looked at her and couldn't help but chuckled as she answered, "I guess so."

Paige _was_ feeling better. It's amazing how good a little peace and quite can be for a headache. It was almost gone by now. She was debating whether to go take a shower before dinner was ready to get rid of the last niggling pain when she arrived at the conservatory. "Here you go, guys, snack time." She said in a bright and cheery voice. 

"Thanks Paige," Leo said as he got up to receive the platter. Seeing that Bryan had also got up to greet her, Leo turned and began the introductions, " Bryan, this is my sister-in-law, Paige. Paige this is Bryan."

Paige turned to greet Bryan and they each got a good look at each other for the first time. The moment they locked eyes on each other, it was like the world stopped and they were the only two people left. Paige felt all the air leave her lungs; she's never felt anything like that before – it was like punch to the gut only the sensation wasn't painful at all. She felt something inside her shift, like something that had been missing had finally been found.

Unknown to her, Bryan was going to be a very similar experience. His family had always said that when one of them met the love of their life they knew the moment their eyes met. Bryan, being the practical man that he was, had never really believed it. But now, he knew that his family knew what they were talking about. The moment his eyes had met Paige's, he'd felt something come alive inside him; it was like a switch had been flipped and he was all of the sudden aware of a part of himself he'd never been aware of before. In that moment he knew that his life had just changed forever.

They were so preoccupied with the electricity flowing between them that they've completely forgotten that Cole and Leo were still in the room with them. Cole had been recounting a fairly amusing anecdote from a court appearance when Paige had come in and he had paused for the introductions, however, as soon as Paige and Bryan saw each other Cole knew that he wouldn't be finishing the story any time soon.

Cole looked at Leo and arched an eyebrow with an expression on his eyes that said 'was I right, or was I right?' And Leo could do nothing more than to slightly nod his head to say 'you were right.' Because it was obvious that Cole had been right; Bryan was perfect for Paige and if their stares were any indication they both thought so too. Thinking of how Paige was going to react when she realized that the guy she's gone over was a lawyer and the friend Cole had talked about made Leo grin. He turned to look back at Cole only to find that he had a similar amused look on his face signaling that he, too, must have realized how entertaining this new relationship could be.

They both raised their beers to the other in toast wearing the same identical smirk, as if on cue. Then they both sat back down to enjoy their drinks and the show. Oh, yes, this was going to be _fun_.


	5. Sister talk

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**AN2:** Sorry, for taking so long. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please, please review!

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 4 - Sister Talk**

Bryan was the first to recover and he offered his hand with a tender smile as he said, "It's great to meet you, Paige. I've heard a lot about you."

Paige took the offered hand and said with a coy smile, "It's nice to meet you. I also heard a lot about you. But I wouldn't believe even half of what you heard about me, though." She added with a mock glare in Cole's direction.

Bryan squeezed her hand one last time before letting go and with a laugh said, "That's just what Piper said." He turned to Cole and added, "I'm beginning to think that maybe I should reconsider all I've heard about your family, Cole."

Cole smiled and said, "Oh, no. Everything I've told you about them is true. Even if they don't want to admit it," he added with a smirk.

Paige sniffed and said, "Likely story. Now, it you'd like to hear some great stories about Cole – well, I'd be more than happy to tell you some," she said in a conspiratory whisper.

"I like that." Bryan agreed and then with a twinkle in his eyes added, "Maybe we could get together some night and you could tell me all about it."

Paige paused for a second to think this through and then agreed. "I'd like that."

"Great, then it's a date." Bryan, never one to procrastinate when it came to going after something he wanted, said firmly.

"Yeah," Paige said in a low tone, "It's a date."

Cole and Leo shared another look before Cole reached forward to study the platter. "Um, these are good, aren't they Leo?" He asked with a grin after the silence between Paige and Bryan had gone on for a while.

"Yeah," Leo answered as the other two jumped and turned towards them with sheepish expressions on their faces.

It only took Paige a few seconds before she regained her composure and said, "Don't go spoiling your appetite now, or you won't hear the end of it from Piper."

Bryan sat back down and also reached for some snacks as Cole said, "Don't worry these won't spoil my appetite."

"Nor mine," Leo agreed. "Especially when dinner is pot roast. Nothing could spoil my appetite for that."

"It's that good, uh?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cole answered as he took another sip of his beer. "One thing you can say about Piper, she knows how to cook."

"Piper is a great cook," Paige said. "And she doesn't like it when people don't appreciate her efforts, so don't fill up," she warned them once again. "Ok, enjoy. I'll go and help Piper." With a final look at Bryan, Paige took off for the kitchen.

"So Bryan," Leo began. "What do you think of Paige?"

"She seems nice," he answered. "Not all that flaky."

"Um, well, wait until you get to know her better. And I'm sure you will, won't you?" Cole said.

"Yeah, I got a feeling I will; and I'm looking forward to it." Bryan said perfectly comfortable with the fact that he'd just found his soul mate and with admitting it. He took another sip of beer and announced, "Gentlemen, I do believe I just met the woman I'll marry."

The announcement brought stunned silence to the room. Both Leo and Cole had noticed the instant attraction between Paige and Bryan but neither had thought to hear something so serious so soon from Bryan. Not that they didn't understand where he was coming from. They were both pretty familiar with the whole love at first sight concept, having both been through it. But they had expected that it would take longer for Bryan to come to terms with it – after all Bryan was a confirmed bachelor; they were expecting at least some level of resistance. They were actually looking forward to it – it would have made great entertainment. But it looked like Bryan had just taken the wind out of their sails.

They turned to look at each other and then look at Bryan. Leo said, "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Bryan answered firmly and nonchalantly as if he had just announced his preference for Coke over Pepsi and not having met the love of his life. "I'm sure. Don't you guys believe in love at first sight? In recognizing your other half the moment you meet her?"

"Well," Cole said after exchanging yet another glance with Leo. "We do, we just weren't sure you did. I mean you are a pragmatist, Bryan. All this love at first sight and soul mates just didn't seem like your thing, you know?"

"Yeah," Bryan agreed with a small smile. "I am a pragmatic man in every other aspect of my life, but when it comes to this . . ." He shrugged and continued, "What can I say? There is this tradition in my family, you see. Every man for the past, oh I don't know, five generations have recognized the woman they were to marry the minute they saw them. I may be a skeptic about other things, but I couldn't be one about this when I've heard about it all my life." He took another sip of beer and continued, "And the craziest thing of all, I've always known that it would be the same for me. Don't ask me how, I've just always known."

Cole sat up straight as soon as he heard this and he share another glance with Leo. This one, unlike the first one, was serious and had a hint of alarm to it. Leo recognized it immediately and nodded his head. He too thought there might just be more to Bryan than at first met the eye.

"Well, does she know that?" Cole asked with a grin, though it was now a bit strained – not that Bryan noticed it.

"No, but I'm sure I could convinced her," Bryan answered with a shrug.

"Maybe," Cole mused as he studied his beer bottle and then with another look at Leo he added, "but even realizing that you've met the woman you're supposed to marry doesn't mean you'll get there - at least not without overcoming whatever crap life might throw at you."

"I knew Piper was the one for me almost as soon as I met her," Leo added. "But we had to go through some serious stuff before we were finally allowed to be together and happy."

"'Allowed'?" Bryan asked with raised brows.

Leo just waved his hand to signify that wasn't important, "allowed – able, whatever you want to call it. The point is that Cole is right; it's good that you're so sure that she's the one," Leo wasn't even going to go into how he was so sure, that was a discussion for another time. "But you should be aware that it probably won't be as easy as that."

"Oh, I know that," Bryan answered with confidence as he leaned forward for another snack.

Leo and Cole shared yet another look and silently decided to let Bryan find out what was in store for him by himself; they also determined that they would have a long talk with their significant others as soon as possible before they do anything else.

---------------------------------------

"What are you working on now?" Paige asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"Desert," Piper answered as she stirred the custard she was making for the truffle.

"Can I help with something?" Paige asked as she came to stand by Piper and smelled the custard.

"Well," Piper answered as she looked back to the table for Phoebe was sitting. "Phoebe is getting the fruit ready. Why don't you cut the cake?" She suggested as she pointed to the cake that she had baked earlier for the dessert.

"Ok," Paige agreed and moved to sit next to Phoebe and started to cut the cake.

Phoebe continued telling Piper, and now Paige, the latest on her wedding. "I still think we should have at least three choices of entrees, but Cole thinks that too excessive. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Pheebs. Maybe three entrees are too excessive. Two choices should be more than enough." Piper answered as she turned down the heat.

"Umph," Phoebe said. "I don't know. . ."

"Come on, Phoebe, be realistic." Piper argued as she sat down and took a sip of the water she had poured for herself. "Three entrees would be too expensive. And yes," Piper said when Phoebe opened her mouth to protest. "I know that you and Cole both have good jobs, but really, Phoebe, there's no need to spend more than you have to. That's just waste."

"It is not," Phoebe argued and off they were in one of their oldest arguments: Phoebe arguing that what was the point of making money if you were not going to spend it and Piper arguing that you should always put some money away for a rainy day.

Right about where she always did, Phoebe turned to Paige and asked, "Paige, what do you think?"

But this time Paige did not follow the script and just said, "huh?"

"What do you think, should we have two or three entrees for the wedding reception?"

"I don't know," Paige answered distractedly. "Do you need more than one entrée?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at her with identically surprised expressions, "Of course you do, Paige" Piper answered just as Phoebe nodded her head vigorously. "You know that you have to give the people choices."

"I guess so. Well, what does Cole think?"

"Paige," Piper said a little exasperatedly. "Phoebe just said Cole wants two entrees."

"Oh, right." Paige said and continued cutting the cake without really giving an opinion.

After waiting a few moments to see if she would continue, Phoebe said, "Ok, that's it! What _is_ going on with you, Paige?"

"Nothing," Paige answered as she looked up from the cake. "What makes you think anything is going on?"

"Oh, the fact that you're anywhere but here," Piper answered.

"You haven't listened to a word we've said," Phoebe added. "Come on, tells us what's got you so distracted."

"Nothing, really." Paige said as she shook her head. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asked. "And what are you thinking about that has you so engrossed you're barely paying attention to us?"

"Life and fate and destiny," Paige answered. "Simple things like that. But," she waved her hand. "let's forget about it and talk about entrees. I think I have to agree with Piper and Cole on this one, Phebs. Three entrees are too much."

"Oh, what do you guys know?" Phoebe asked with a pout.

"I know that most people like either chicken or beef and if you give them those two choices, they'll be happy." Piper answered as she got up to check on the custard.

Phoebe sighed heavily as she put one elbow on the table and her chin on her fist. "I guess you guys are right." Piper and Paige looked at each other and smiled at Phoebe's tone of voice, as if she'd just being denied the whole wedding and not just one entrée.

"But ok, enough of that. So, Paige, what do you think of Bryan?"

"Bryan? Oh," Paige answered off-handedly as she busy herself with the last of the cake. "Cole's friend. I think he's nice."

"Really? Only nice?" Phoebe asked and Paige nodded and shrugged. "That's not all you think, is it?"

"Yes, it . . ." Paige started to answer in the affirmative but the knowing look on Phoebe's face stopped her. It was no use trying to lie to her sisters – they knew her too well; not to mention that with Phoebe's empathy it was literally impossible to do it. "Oh, ok. You're right. He's seriously cute and I think. . ." Here Paige hesitated, not really sure what she wanted to say or how to say it. "I don't know; I felt something when our eyes met that I've never felt before."

"Really?" Phoebe asked with a smirk. "Cole would love to hear that."

"Oh, sh . . .oot." Paige said. "He's that friend he told me about, isn't he?"

"Yep," Phoebe answered with a wide grin as she got up to rinse the berries one final time.

"Um and he is a lawyer, damn. And it looked like there was so much potential."

"Oh, come on. You're not going to pass up the chance of knowing a great guy just because he's a friend of Cole's and a lawyer, are you?"

"Well," Paige drew out the word and then with a wide smile said, "No, but can we try to make Cole believe that I would?"

Phoebe laughed and said, "Sure."

Piper wasn't as amused, however. She tried to tell Paige what they had witnessed when Bryan had come into the house, but Phoebe forestalled her and suggested that Paige go upstairs and had a shower.

After she had gone, Piper turned to Phoebe and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Phoebe asked with an innocent face.

"Stopped me from telling Paige that Bryan is magical." Piper clarified.

"Because you were going to tell her," Phoebe asked as she sat back down and took a sip of her glass of wine.

Piper just looked at her and in an exasperated tone asked again, "Exactly, so why did you stopped me?"

"Because," Phoebe answered slowly as she played with her glass's stem. "I don't think we should tell her."

"Why?" Piper asked as she too took a seat next to Phoebe.

"Because what are we going to tell her, really?"

"That Bryan is magical," Piper answered with a 'what the hell else do you think I'm talking about' expression on her face.

"And how do we know that?" Phoebe asked.

"How do we. . .?" Piper started to ask. "Oh, come on, Phoebe! Remember the wind that came from nowhere and the chandelier shaking and emitting the silver light? Come on, you were there. You can't mean to tell me you don't think he's magic, can you?"

"Yes, I was there. And you're right, chances are pretty good he's magic. But we don't really know that, do we?" Phoebe asked. "So, what exactly are we going to tell her? We don't have anything but the fact that a strong wind blew the door shut . . ."

"And the light from the chandelier," Piper interrupted.

"Seriously, Piper. We don't _know_ anything for certain. Besides," Phoebe added quickly when she saw Piper's face. "I don't think we should tell her."

"What!" Piper asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because," Phoebe answered slowly. "I think that Paige deserves the chance to get to know Bryan and find out whether he's the one for her or not, don't you?"

"I guess," Piper said not sounding very sure at all. "But shouldn't she know everything there is to know?"

"What everything?" Phoebe said with a sigh and then shook her head and went on before they could get back into that argument. "Piper, all I'm saying is that Paige deserves the chance to get to know Bryan for who he is, without magic getting involved. She deserves the same chance we got."

"That we got?" Piper asked. "What the heck are you talking about? I fell for a whitelighter that ended up being an elder and you fell for a demon that became the source of all evil. When has magic not being involved in our relationships? Heck, the only reason I met Leo was because we were assigned to him and Cole was after us when you met him."

"Ok, all that's true." Phoebe admitted as she leaned her elbows on the table. "But we didn't know that they had an agenda at first, did we? We got the chance to get to know and fall in love with _Leo_ and _Cole_, not the whitelighter and Belthezor. For a while there, we were just two women falling in love and Paige deserves that, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but does she also deserve to go through all the hell we went through?" Piper asked as she also leaned forward on the table. "Shouldn't our experiences help her, so that she won't go through all the anguish and tears we went through?"

"Maybe," Phoebe allowed. "But do you really think knowing that Bryan is magical will make it easier for her?"

"Sure," Piper answered firmly, completely sure of herself. "Don't you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean would knowing that Leo was a whitelighter have really made it easier for you? Or would it have just made it harder? Would we be sitting here with them down the hall, if we had known they were magical?"

"Sure," Piper said, though not quite as firmly. "If it was really meant to be, we would."

"Oh, come on, Piper." Phoebe exclaimed as she leaned back on her chair. "You know as well as me that destiny doesn't work like that. Things that are meant to be happened but when and how they happened depends on our free will. If you had known about Leo from the beginning, you would have run as fast and far away from him as you could, wouldn't you?"

"Well," Piper began to answer as she took great interest on her glass.

"Yes, you would, especially if you'd known about the whole forbidding thing. You actually broke up with him because it, remember?"

"Phoebe, it wasn't that simple," Piper began to protest.

"Of course it wasn't that simple," Phoebe agreed. "Nothing about what we went through was simple and that's just what I mean."

"Oh, you're confusing the hell out of me, Phoebe," Piper said as she rubbed her forehead, she wasn't very fond of remembering those days.

Phoebe sighed and said, "I know sweetie. I also know you don't like to talk about this stuff. But my point is that whatever crazy things we went through later on, we'd had that time – that simple time when we just got to know each other. And that was probably what got us through all the hard times. We knew how good it could be. If we hadn't had that time, if we had found out about them before – we wouldn't be here." Phoebe asserted.

"You don't know that," Piper argued. "We might very well still be here."

"Please, Piper," Phoebe said as she got up to refill their glasses. "You might have ended up with Dan before you came to your senses. And we might have very well vanquished Belthezor before I got to know Cole."

"Ok, you might have a point," Piper conceded as she accepted the refilled glass. "But I don't like the idea of not telling Paige. We would be keeping something really important, that concerns her, from her. We've never done that before."

"Well," Phoebe said, really stretching the word.

Piper looked at her and then said with a mock glare, "Oh, that's right. You have. You knew that Leo was a whitelighter before I did and you didn't tell me."

Phoebe smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Piper just looked at her for a long time and just when Phoebe started to think she really was mad, said, "I don't know if Paige would be as grateful. I know I wasn't when I found out you'd lied to me."

"I didn't really lie," Phoebe protested. "I just didn't tell you about it."

"Same difference, Phoebe." Piper argued. "But seriously, do we have the right to keep this from her?"

"Keep what from her, Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Really, we don't know anything - not sure. You say that she won't appreciate it if we keep it from her. But she's just as likely to get mad if we try to warn her away from him."

Piper knew Phoebe was right but, "We wouldn't really be warning her away from him, we would just warning her about possible . . .dangers- magical dangers; that's all." Piper had began very sure of herself but ended very slowly, realizing that Phoebe was right and Paige might very well get mad at them if they say anything. "Ok, you're right. She might get mad. But is that enough reason not to say anything?"

"That alone, no, of course not. But to give her the time she needs? Yes, I think that is more than enough reason."

Piper thought about it a bit more and then somewhat reluctantly agreed. "Ok, I guess you're right. You're the one with a Psycology major after all."

"Yes, I am," Pheobe happily agreed.

"If you're sure, I guess we can keep quite for a while. But we're doing some research to see if we can find anything on what he might be." Piper said firmly as she got up to put the last touches on the meal.

"Of course, goes without saying. I'm just waiting for dinner to be over and I'll be all over the BOS." Phoebe agreed just as firmly. After all, giving their sister some time didn't mean they weren't going to look out for her.


	6. Dinner's ready

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 5: Dinner's served**

"Is that a new top?" Phoebe asked Paige as the two sisters came downstairs with Wyatt and Chris.

"Yes, it is." Paige answered as she smoothed her hand down the top. "You like it?" She asked hopefully as she gazed at Phoebe with a somewhat anxious expression.

"Yes, sweetie," Phoebe answered with a smile, that she hid by burying her face in Chris's neck and nuzzling him. "You look great." She added knowing what was in her sister's mind.

"Really?" Paige asked as she fluffed her hair. She hadn't had as much time to fuss with it as she would have liked – primarily because she had taken way too much time to decide what to wear to dinner. 'To a family dinner, for pete's sake!' she though with a half annoyed shake of her head.

"Yes, really," Phoebe reassured her as they reached the landing. They turned towards the dinning room and as they passed the doorway, she yelled, "Guys, come on. Dinner is ready."

Piper was coming into the dinning room carrying the salad bowl just as they reached the dinning room entryway.

"Mommy," both Wyatt and Chris yelled as soon as they saw her. The boys loved their aunts dearly, but nothing beat a hug from mommy. Wyatt dropped Paige's hand and run towards Piper for a hug. Chris squirmed in Phoebe's arms until she put him down and then he too run towards Piper.

Piper reached the dinning room table and put the bowl down just in time kneel and catch both her boys to her in a big hug. "Hey, guys. How were your naps?" She asked with a grin and then proceeded to calmly listened to them as they told her everything that had happened since Phoebe had taken them upstairs for their naps.

Phoebe and Paige looked on with tender smiles, both glad to see Piper and the boys together and happy. There had been way too many times when these types of scenes had been in jeopardy and they took every chance they could to relish them. A noise from the side made them turned and they smiled as they saw the guys come into the dinning room.

Leo's grin at the sight of his wife and kids was nothing short of spectacular and it warned the heart of everyone present. "Hey, little men. You're up." He said as he walked towards them.

The kids turned at his voice and as one yelled, "Daddy," and raced to hug him.

Piper's face took on the same goofy grin Leo had had a few moments before when she saw her husband and kids together. With a silent thank you God for her family, Piper stood back up and turned to the other members of her family. "Hey. Take a seat." She said with a wave towards the table.

Phoebe took Cole's arm and tugged him to their seats. Paige smiled at Bryan and with a wave of her own indicated that he should take a seat next to hers. That had actually been decided before the girls met Bryan as she was the only one of the sisters that didn't have a partner.

Leo sat at one end of the table with Piper on his right and Wyatt and Chris at either side of each other – they took turns on who sat next to whom. It had been decided fairly early on by everyone that the kids would always eat their meals with the grown up. No one in the family agreed with the practice of feeding the kids before the adults; not only would that mean that someone would have to supervise them while the others had dinner but dinner was a time for family and somethingin which theyshould included and not excluded from – regardless of how messy or chaotic it could get from time to time.

Cole had, to his great surprise, been assigned the other end of the table and Phoebe sat at left so that she could be next to whoever sat next to Piper. Paige sat on the other side next to the boy that was sited next to Leo, that way both boys had an adult at either side of him. Cole was able to feed the kids by himself nowadays but back when he'd had first come back and he'd been give his seat, he was too leery of the kids to actually be of any help with them so Phoebe had sat on his left instead of his right.

Bryan took his seat and saw the ease with which the family settled the kids onto their seats. It looked like a well oiled machine or a much orchestrated ballet. Even Cole was involved as he deftly helped Phoebe settled Wyatt into his seat, since Piper had run back to the kitchen to bring back the dressing and croutons for the salad. In a matter of minutes the whole family was seated and the dishes were being passed to and from as they helped themselves and started eating dinner.

Dinner was progressing smoothly; everyone was having a good time talking and eating. Sometime during the main course, Phoebe, said to Bryan, "So, Bryan tells a bit more about yourself." After all, there was no reason to wait until she could get to the BOS to start her research. Out of the corner of her eye, Phoebe saw Piper give a slight nod in her direction.

Bryan put down the glass of the wine he had been drinking from and said, "There's not much to tell, really. Besides, I thought Cole here had told you guys all about me." He added with a smirk in Cole's direction.

Cole returned the smirk as Phoebe said, "Well, he has talked about you, but it was mostly stuff relating to your job. He's mentioned you're a brilliant litigator that often uses inspired arguments,"

Bryan couldn't let that one go and said, "Well, he's right on the money."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Piper said dryly. "But it doesn't really tell us much about you except that you know how to argue. And given that you're his friend, that was pretty much self-evident."

Paige who was also intensely curious about Bryan, albeit for completely different reasons, said, "Macintyre. Are you Scottish?"

"Yes, I am." Bryan answered. "A highlander born and bred."

"How you lived in the States long?" She asked.

"About seven years now," He answered.

"Um, you don't have much of a Scottish accent," Paige, who had a British charge and was often called to the UK, said. "In fact, you have more a British accent than anything else."

Bryan smiled at her and inclined his head in a half nod, "You're right. That's because I went secondary school and to University in Britain: Eaton and Oxford. After so many years among the Brits I lost my brogue. Of course being here in the States has also eroded the British accent. But one never really forgets one's mother tongue and all it takes is being back in Scotland or back among my family and the brogue is back with a vengeance."

"Are you the only member of your family that lives in the States?" Paige asked as she picked her glass of wine, which she hastily had to put down to stop Chris from orbing a bun to his side.

"No, I have one sister in Boston and another in DC. But the rest of the family is back in the UK."

"How many sisters and/or brothers do you have?" Phoebe asked to bring Bryan's attention to her and take it from Paige who was still battling with Chris and his trying to orb stuff to his side. Maybe sitting down with the children to dinner hadn't been their smartest decision.

"Six sisters; all older than me," Bryan said with a smile as he thought of his sisters.

Leo's head snapped up at that just as Cole's eyes narrowed. "You're the seventh son?" Leo asked in what he hoped was a calm tone. He saw from Cole's expression that he was thinking the same thing as him.

"Yeah," Bryan answered with a soft laugh as he picked up his wine glass. "Weird uh? But you know what's even weirder than that?"

"No," Cole answered with an almost normal smile on his face. "What's weirder than that?" Both Piper and Phoebe had noticed the tight expressions on Leo and Coles' faces. Paige, however, had not. She was too preoccupied trying to keep Chris contained and listening to Bryan talk to pay any attention to her brothers-in-law.

"That I'm the seventh son of the seventh son," He said with a wry chuckle and a shake of his head. "If you knew the ribbing I had to put up with whenever that little tidbit came up," he added with another shake of his head and a long sigh.

"Kids can be cruel, can't they?" Paige asked in all sympathy as she put her hand on top of Bryan's.

"Yes, they can." He answered firmly. "Though to be fair, not all the ribbing occurred while I was in school."

"Oh, well kids don't have a monopoly on cruelty after all," Paige retorted with a final squeeze of his hand before letting it go and turning back to her dinner.

"So, you have a big family?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have siblings and cousins and nephews and nieces all over the UK."

"Are you and your two sisters the only ones to leave the UK?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Bryan answered. "Everyone else was content to stay close to home."

"You miss it, don't you?" Paige asked in a soft tone, she could hear the yearning for home in Bryan's tone.

"Oh, yeah," Bryan answered without hesitation. "I miss it a great deal. It is home after all. But, this is where the job I love brought me and this is where I need to be. There's really no point in dwelling on being homesick."

"Do you get to go home much?" Piper asked as she wiped Wyatt's mouth.

"As often as I can," answered Bryan cheerfully.

"Yeah, I would too if I was living far from home," Paige answered firmly. She couldn't imagine being far from her sisters. "I can't imagine not seeing my sisters or the kids or the guys everyday." Paige said as she thought that having lost one family there was no way on Earth she was going to lose another one.

"It is hard," Bryan confirmed. "And not only being away from the family but also being away from the land. It's funny," he said shaking his head. "I never wanted to be anything that would tie me to the land. I always enjoyed the big cities. But the longer I'm away the more I miss the mountains, the grass, the trees – hell, even the air. There's just nothing quite like the feel of the highlands." He finished wistfully.

"Yeah, I hear it is magnificent," Paige said with a little sigh.

"You've never been?" Bryan asked her, for some reason he had been sure that Paige had visited Scotland.

Paige shook her head regretfully as she answered. "No. I've been to England and Ireland. I've even been to the lowlands but I've never made it to the highlands. If it is anything like the mountains of Ireland, it is gorgeous."

"Oh, it's even better than Ireland, believe me." Bryan said with the conviction of a true highlander. "You should go; you should all go. In fact," he added as something occurred to him. "You should come up for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Paige asked, interested.

"Yeah, it's coming up in the next few months. I'm turning thirty and there's this tradition in my family where we all get together for our birthdays, especially our thirty birthdays."

"That sounds like fun," Paige said. "We could go, right?" She asked the family looking around the table.

"Sure," Leo said as hewiped Chris's face. "We could use a vacation and Scotland sounds like a great place for one. When's your birthday?"

"September 23," Bryan answered as he made funny faces at Wyatt, who grinned and clapped his hands.

He was so engrossed with the play that he failed to notice the glances that Leo and Cole shared. Piper and Phoebe, however, did not.

"September 23?" Cole asked in his most casual tone. "The autumn equinox?"

"Yeah," Bryan answered with a grin as turned his attention to Cole. "I was actually born right at midnight between the 22 and 23."

"Midnight – the 'tween hour," Piper said under her breath, exchanging a glance with Phoebe.

It wasn't quite low enough as Bryan heard her. "Yeah, that's what my grandma called that time."

"It's supposed to be a magical time," Paige said casually while Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole exchanged glances.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard," Bryan said with a chuckle.

"You don't believe it?" Paige asked. She didn't think Bryan was magical but it was always good to check this things – just what her sisters where thinking; though, _they_ were sure that Bryan was magical and were just looking for confirmation.

"Well, I've never been able to do anything out of the ordinary, so there's nothing to believe in," Bryan answered.

"Ah, but isn't faith the act of believing in something you can't see or prove?" Leo asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Ah, Leo," Cole said with a chuckle before Bryan could answer. "Bryan is a pragmatist and skeptic. He wouldn't believe something he couldn't see or touch."

"Cole's right," Bryan confirmed.

"But if you had proof, you'd believe magic existed?" Phoebe asked. "Or would you do anything to deny you'd seen anything?"

"If I saw something magical, then I'd have to believe it, wouldn't I? I may be a pragmatist and skeptic but to deny something I've seen with my own eyes would mean I'm in denial. And if there's one thing I can't really abide is denial." He paused to take a sip of his wine and continued, "To tell you the truth, I'd almost enjoy seeing proof that magic exists."

"Really?" Asked Piper with a nervous smile. "How come?"

"Well," Bryan answered as he twirled his fork around for a little while. "I grew up in Scotland, hearing all sort of stories about the Sídhe and the Otherworld." He shrugged and with a self-deprecating grin, said, "I guess there's still a little boy inside of me that would like to believe magic is real."

Paige grinned and said, "Well, that's the thing with magic, isn't it? You never know when you might find it."

Phoebe almost choked on her wine and Piper froze for a second before she said, "Personally, I see magic every time I see the kids smile at me."

"Piper's right," Leo agreed, following Piper's lead and leading the conversation away from such a sensitive subject. "We can find magic all around us. It's just a matter of looking."

Cole agreed saying that he saw magic every time he looked into Phoebe's eyes and saw love there. Phoebe followed their example and soon the conversation had moved from magic and they passed the rest of the dinner engaged in pleasant conversation.

A while later, dinner was finished and while the kids amused themselves with their toys in a corner of the living room, the adults sat around having a night cup. Suddenly, Paige looked up with a sigh. Piper noticed it and asked, "Something wrong, sweetie?"

Paige looked at Bryan who was engaged in an animated conversation with Leo and Phoebe and said as she got up, "No, nothing. I just remembered that I need to make a very important phone call."

Bryan looked over when he saw Paige stand up and then he looked at his watch and saw the time. "I hadn't realized it'd gotten this late. I better go. There's some stuff I have to take care of." And with that he too stood up.

"Wyatt, give that back to your brother," Piper said as she heard Chris cry and then she turned to Bryan. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Bryan." And the amazing thing was she meant it. Whatever Bryan was, he was also a very nice man.

"And you too, Piper," Bryan said as he came up to her and shook her hand. "And Leo and Cole were right. You're one of the best cooks I've ever met. Have you ever thought about opening your own restaurant? I know you own P3 but they don't sever much food there." He knew because he'd been there quite a few times.

Piper laughed and said, "Only every other day. It's my dream but for right now P3 suits my needs better. A restaurant would demand too much of my time and right now my kids and family," not to mention her witchcraft, "are my priority. And I still get to cook for the odd catering job and whenever we have special events."

"Well, if you ever decide to go into business, let me know. I'd love to be involved."

"I'll keep that in mind," Piper said and turned sharply towards the kids as they starting screaming. "Kids, no." And with that she hurried towards them to calm them down.

Bryan turned towards Phoebe next and said, "You're even lovelier than Cole said, and I didn't think that was possible. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine," Phoebe said as they shook hands. And like Piper before, she too meant it.

Bryan then turned to Paige and took one of her hands in both of his. "Paige it was lovely to meet you. What do you say we go to see that movie tomorrow and then we can have some coffee and you can tell me those stories about Cole you mentioned earlier?"

Paige grinned and said, "I'd love to. Call me tomorrow to set the time."

"I will," And unlike with Phoebe and Piper, he brought Paige's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Until tomorrow."

"Leo, it was fun. We should do it again." He said as they shook hands.

"I'd like that. There's a game next week. I'll see if I can get some tickets." Leo offered.

"Let me know if you get them," Bryan then turned to Cole who told him he'd walked him out.

As soon as they left the living room, Paige snapped out of the dreamy fog Bryan's gesture hadsent her to andsaid, "I better go. It sounds important."

"Maybe you should go to the kitchen and orb from there, just in case." Piper suggested from where she was sitting down with the kids.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later."

As soon as she was out of the room, Phoebe got up and after a glance and a nod form Piper, she ran up the stairs. She run into Cole as he was coming back in and said, "I'll be back in a minute, baby."

Cole saw her go and then went back into the living room. "Where's Phoebe off in such a hurry?"

"She's gone to bring the BOS," Piper answered as she took a seat in the couch. "How come you didn't tell us he was magic?" Piper asked going straight to the point, as always.

"Because I didn't know," Cole answered as he too sat down.

"And how come you didn't know?" Piper asked again. "Aren't you supposed to know these things?"

"He's never done anything remotely magical around me, how was I to know that he's magic? And anyway, Leo also didn't know."

"Yeah, Leo," Piper said, turning to look at her husband. "How come you didn't know?"

Leo shrugged and said, "I don't have my powers anymore, Piper; you know that. And like Cole said, he hasn't done anything remotely magical around me."

Phoebe came back in time to hear the last and said, "Whether he's done something magical or not, he's definitely magic. We all agree, right?"

A wave of yes came from everybody present.

Phoebe nodded and sat down with the Book as she said, "Now, we just have to find out what he is." And she started to flip through the book.

"And how are you going to find it in the book? We have no idea where we should even begin to look," Piper said even as she scooted closer to Phoebe so she too could look through the Book.

"I'll just go page by page, if that's what I have to do," Phoebe answered as she started doing just that. "Did you see the way Paige was looking at him? And the way he looked at her? I'm telling you, Piper, those two are going to fall for each other. If they haven't all ready."

"I know. I'm worry too," Piper admitted responding to the worry she heard in Phoebe's tone. "But this is going to take us forever."

Leo looked at Cole and with a sigh he admitted. "No, it won't. I know what he is." And at the look in Phoebe'sand Piper's face at that announcement, he qualified. "At least I'm pretty sure I know what he is."

"How?" Piper asked. "I thought you said he hasn't done anything magical. How can you know what he is all of the sudden?"

"He hasn't done anything magical. But that's not necessary; I know becuase of what he said at dinner." He looked to Cole for confirmation and with a grimace, Cole nodded his agreement.

"So?" Phoebe asked impatiently, turning to look back at Leo after seeing Cole's nod. "What is he?"

Leo took a deep breath and said something he would have never thought he'd said. "He's a druid."

**AN2: **Ok, before I get into the explanation, I better say that everything I'm going to be saying comes straight from my imagination. I have done some research into the druids but most of what I know comes from the romance novels I've read. So, please don't expect a lot of historical accuracy. Of course, you're all reading a fanfic based on a supernatural tv show, so I guess that's not much of a problem, eh:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thougth of it. Reviews really encourage me to keep writing.


	7. Druid, What's that?

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**AN2:** Here's the next chapter; hopefully it'll answer all the questions you guys have. If it doesn't please let me know and I'll see about clearing things up. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 6: A Druid, What's that?**

"A druid?" Piper asked.

"I thought they were a myth," Phoebe commented with a questioning look.

"It'd made sense, I mean Bryan is Scottish. But, Phoebe is right; aren't they mostly a legend?"

"No, they are not," Leo answered as he shook his head.

"Ok, so they are real. So, how come we've never heard of them?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked at Cole and asked him, "Do you know of them?"

Cole shook his head and said, "Some, but not much. They're as much off the underworld's radar as good's."

"So?" Piper asked while they all turned to look at Leo.

Leo took a deep breath and tried to decide how to begin. "You haven't heard of them because they parted ways with the Elders and the larger magical community a long, long time ago."

"They did?" Phoebe asked surprised. She hadn't known that was possible.

"But they're good, right?" Piper asked, thinking about how fascinated Paige had been with Bryan and how the least thing any of them needed was for another sister to fall in love with a demon. The last time might have worked out, but who knew if they could be that lucky again?

"Generally, yes." Leo said.

"Generally!" asked Piper, not at all reassured. "They're either good or they're not."

"Piper," Leo sighed. "It's not that simple and you know it. Whether a person in good or bad it's entirely up to the person, regardless of their heritage." He finished with a glance at Cole, who was sporting a wry smile. "But, for the most part, they've always been good."

Piper nodded to show she got his point, but motioned for him to go on with the explanation.

"I don't know much either, except what all whitelighters are taught and what I've been able to find in the School." Leo began the explanation with a disclaimer.

"Just tell us what you can, Leo." Phoebe said with a small smile. "Right now, any information is better than nothing."

"Druidism, along with Wicca, are two of the oldest religions known to humankind. They pre-date Christ and go as far back as the days of the Ancient Greeks." Leo began, going into lecture mode.

"Hold on," Piper stopped Leo's explanation. "Religion? We don't practice our witchcraft as a religion. It's just . . .our witchcraft, separate from our religious beliefs."

"Yes, the way Wicca is practice today doesn't have much to do with religion. But back then, both Druidism and Wicca were religions and their followers practiced the teachings faithfully."

"Are the two related?" Phoebe asked.

"Only in so far as they both began as pagan religions. Both began in Europe; the Druids in the British Isles, mostly Ireland and Scotland and Wicca in the Continent. Both worshipped the Earth and their followers derived their powers from it."

"The earth?" Phoebe asked again. "I thought we got our powers from our family line."

"Yes," It was Cole that answered. "But where did Melinda Warren got hers from? Do you remember what you learned when you went back to the past to save her?"

The questions stopped both Piper and Phoebe as it made them think back to that time. They both remembered how their ancestor had tried to teach them to go back to nature; how even without their active powers they were able to tap into the earth's power and work some powerful magic.

"Yes, we remember. And you're both right, of course." Piper acquiesced.

Leo just nodded and went back to the explanations. "But there were also differences. Wicca has always been a matriarchal group, with the powers passed down from mother to daughters. Druids, on the other hand, have always been a patriarchic group, with the powers passed down from father to sons. And while Druid women enjoyed more freedom than most women of the age, the men were still the head and had all the power – magical or otherwise. A group led solely by women was not something they understood, to the say the least."

By the looks on Piper and Phoebe's face, they didn't seem to understand the Druids either. "Is that why they parted ways with us?" Piper asked.

"In a way," Leo answered and then hastily continued as he saw that Piper was not happy with that answer. "As the time passed, both religions evolved differently. Wicca witches shifted their focus to the protection of innocents and the fight against evil, while the Druids kept as their priority worshiping Mother Nature and ensuring the balance. Over time, those two goals diverged more and more."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as she scooted closer to Cole. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe actually liked to hear to Leo go on about the history of magic.

"Well, it got to the point where the most important thing for the witches was to protect innocents and fight evil, even if in so doing they sacrificed Nature's balance and the Druids would do anything they had to to ensure Nature's balance, even when that meant allowing some things that we would consider evil. Now, to be fair, they never actually promoted or helped evil, they just never fought it if the balance was stake."

Both Piper and Phoebe had perturbed faces; they didn't really like what they were hearing. Cole, however, had a smirk on his face. "I bet the Elders loved that," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Leo answered with a grimace. "They didn't like it and as I understand it there were quite a few arguments. Both sides were convinced they were right and neither was prepared to bend. Finally the Druids, convinced that the witches had influence the Elders and higher Power that Be away from the true path, decided to break ties and go their own way. Frankly, I doubt that the Elders and others made much of an effort to stop them; they were just as glad to see them go as the Druids were to go."

"And that's it?" Piper asked. "They went their way and the two sides never spoke again?" Piper asked sounding incredulous.

"Yeah," Leo answered with another grimace. "I know how it sounds, but that's pretty much it. Neither side has had direct contact with the other in all of these centuries."

"Then how do you even know that the Druids still exist?" Phoebe asked what Piper thought was a perfectly reasonable question.

"Like I said, there hasn't been _direct_ contact, but the Elders can still feel magic from Scotland and Ireland and there are no Wicca witches there. Some have even said that the reason the land there is so beautiful and pristine is because the Druids are still tending it."

"Ok," Phoebe said when Leo stopped his explanation. "So, now we know what Druids are and that they still exist. But are we sure that Bryan is one?"

"As sure as we can be without him confirming it," Leo said with a shrug.

"But why are you so sure?" Piper wanted to know.

Leo looked at Cole before looking at the girls and in a tone of someone who had just answered that question, said, "Well, Bryan is Scottish, he's human and magical. The only way a human can be magical is if he or she is a Wicca Witch or a Druid. There are no Wicca Witches in Scotland and Bryan is a man – so, he's not a Wicca Witch and must therefore . . ."

"Be a Druid," Piper finished along with Leo and stuck her tongue out at him when he looked at her as if she were a bright child in his class. "Why are you so sure that there are no Wicca Witches in Scotland? I mean I know that that was the domain of the Druids," Piper added just as Leo opened his mouth. "but how do you know that there aren't any Wicca Witches there _now_? Couldn't some witches have moved there at some point?"

"There are some witches in the British Isles – in London and in some of the other big cities. There are even some in Ireland and in the lowlands of Scotland, but none in the highlands, where Bryan comes from, or the wilds of Ireland." Leo answered.

"But how are you so sure?" Phoebe asked, curious as to why Leo sounded so sure. "Couldn't there be witches that you don't know about? You know, maybe some that have had their powers bound and are thus not on the Elders radar."

Leo was shaking his head before Phoebe finished talking. "No. The Elders know where every witch is at any given time. It doesn't matter whether their powers are active or not; the Elders don't keep track of them by their powers but by their family line. They have kept track of every offspring of a witch from the beginning. Most of the witches left the British Isles around the time the Druids went their own way and though some have come back to the bigger cities, none have gone back to less populated towns, where the Druids are congregated."

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other, not liking the fact that the Elders have kept track of them all their lives, before Piper asked what had been in her mind from the beginning. "So, what kind of powers are we talking about here? How powerful do you think he is?" The question was directed at all them; Leo because he was the one that knew about the Druids, Phoebe because she may have felt something from Bryan and Cole because, well because Cole seemed to know something about everything.

"He's powerful," Phoebe answered with a shrug. "I don't know what powers he might have but he's powerful."

They turned to Leo and with a shrug he said, "Druids usually have powers that are tied to nature. It depends on how powerful the individual Druid is and how high on the hierarchy he is, but most have some control over the elements."

"The elements? You mean like air, fire, water and earth?" Phoebe asked.

"Exactly." Leo answered.

"Most have some rudimentary control over all four elements, while really controlling just one or two. There are some that have good control of three. And the real powerful ones have perfect control over all four." Cole said, showing that he too knew something about the Druids, not that anyone was really surprised. "Some can even become the elements," he added to the surprised of the two witches, who immediately turned to Leo for confirmation.

Leo nodded and said, "Only a few can do that, though, and they tend to be the high priests."

"All of them," Cole added. "are very in tune with the Earth and thus can grow almost anything in almost any soil. They all feel very comfortable in the outdoors, which way the way Bryan loves the outdoors, and they have an affinity with animals."

"It is said that some can actually talk to them," Leo added.

"What?" Piper asked, "Like Dr. Doolittle?"

"Yes," Leo the father of two answered, while Cole was in the dark as the reference. "Though I think that most just feel them more than talk to them."

"I also heard that because they are so good at growing things and are so in tune with nature, they are some of the best potion makers around." Cole added. "But, they're almost no good when it comes to enchantments and spells. And Phoebe is right; Bryan is powerful, very powerful. In fact, I think he might just be one of the most powerful Druids ever."

Leo just nodded while Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, and did what they've been doing all night, ask: "Why? You don't mean to tell me that all that non-sense about the seventh son of the seventh son is true?" Piper asked incredulous.

Cole just looked at her with a 'where have you been' expression. "Yes, it's true. Come on, Piper," He added. "You know that all of those sayings have basis on the truth."

"Yeah, yeah," Piper waved away Cole's attempt to chide her.

Cole just smirked and went on, "Seven is the most powerful number and a very important number in a variety of believe systems and the Druids are no different. To be the seventh son is a very good omen and to be the seventh son of the seventh son would be the ultimate in blessings. Add that to have actually been born on the equinox . . ." He said while shaking his head in disbelieve.

"And the fall equinox at that," Leo added in agreement.

"What's so special about the equinox?" Phoebe asked.

And, once again, Leo and Cole looked at her with a 'I can't believe you asked that' expression. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and rolled their eyes; sometimes the fact that the guys knew much more about magic than they did meant that Leo and Cole got a bit of a superior attitude.

"An equinox," Cole started explaining as Leo continued to sip from his cup of coffee. "means that there's an equal amount of light and darkness."

"We know what an equinox is," Piper interrupted. "We just want to know why being born that day is such a big deal?"

"Because," Cole answered patiently. "can you imagine a more appropriate day for a religion that believes in balance and in protecting the Earth than a day that's perfectly balanced and which marks the ending of summer and the beginning of fall – in other words it marks the time of harvest and of storing for the coming winter?"

"Historically," Leo interrupted. "the fall equinox signaled the start of a month of celebrating the Earth and its fruits. The month culminated the day where the Earth's power was at its peak and most felt . . ."

"All hollow's eve," both Piper and Phoebe answered at the same time.

Leo nodded and Cole said, "all hollow's eve and the fall equinox are the most important and most powerful days in most of the ancient religions. One marked the beginning and the other the end of their most sacred cycle."

After Cole finished speaking, the girls were silent as they assimilated all they've learned. Finally, Piper asked, "Is he more powerful than us?"

Cole shrugged and Leo said, "There's no way of knowing that right now. I wouldn't think so but I hope we never have reason to find out."

Phoebe turned on his arms and asked Cole, "Is he more powerful than you?" Cole had kept most of the powers he has as Belthezor – and Belthezor had been a very powerful demon; one of the few that had gotten really close to ending the power of three. In fact, the only reason why he hadn't finished the job was because of his love for Phoebe.

Cole looked at down at Phoebe and said with a shrug. "I don't know. He's powerful but then so am I." Though this was said in a matter of fact tone, Piper couldn't help by roll her eyes at the smirk Cole was wearing. "Actually, I wanted to run something by you guys." He added.

Phoebe sat up straight at the hesitant tone he heard in Cole's voice. That tone had never preceded any good news. "What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well," Cole began, as his fingers played with each other. "remember when I told you that I've kept Belthezor's powers?"

"Yes," Phoebe answered slowly, while Piper and Leo shared a looked and silently asked each other 'what now?'

"You told me that you were upset not that I still had them but that I hadn't come to you as soon as I found out,"

"Yes," Phoebe said when he paused.

"Well," He continued, "This morning I cut myself as I was shaving. Now, that usually doesn't mean anything but ten minutes later I noticed that the cut had healed. And that got me thinking that I hadn't been hurt at all since I've come back. I know that I haven't been demon hunting with you guys too much and that I'm good at it; but all of you had been hurt at least once and I should have also gotten something."

"Wait," Piper said. "Didn't you get blasted a few days ago?"

"Yes," Cole said, nodding his head. "And I even thought that I had broken my arm but by the time we came back and Paige got to me, I had healed."

"Why didn't you something then?" Phoebe asked as she too thought back to the last few months and remembered all the times when he should have been more hurt than he actually was.

"I just thought that it hadn't been that bad," Cole answered with a shrug. "And then I just forgot with everything that was going on. But this morning, I know it was a somewhat deep cut and it shouldn't have healed in ten minutes; at least not if I was a normal mortal." He looked around and asked what was on his mind and he was sure on the mind of everyone there. "So, my question is: Could I have kept my invincibility too?"

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds and then everyone turned to look at Leo to see what he had to say about it. Leo noticed everyone's looks and sigh to himself, wondering when he had become the answer guy and then had to admit that it had happened when he had started to answered every question asked.

"I guess it's possible," Leo answered. "I mean there are no precedents for your case, so we're just making this up as we go along. And if you're not getting hurt, then I guess you brought your invincibility with you."

"Are there any other powers you want to tell me about?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so," Cole answered with another shrug and then at Phoebe's look quickly added. "I really don't, Phoebe. I haven't really tried them, you know. I mean, I haven't really gone and fight with you guys because I'm too busy with work and until today it didn't occur to me to even wonder if I still had them."

Phoebe just looked at him for a while until she was satisfied he was telling the truth and then said, "Well, I guess we should find out, huh?"

"I guess we should," Cole answered as Leo and Piper nodded their agreement.

"We should what?" Paige asked as she came in to living room from the kitchen with a glass of soda.

"Oh sweetie," Pier said as she looked up at her sister. "We didn't hear you orbed in."

"I orbed into the kitchen because I was thirsty," she explained raising the glass a bit.

Phoebe smiled and asked, "Everything ok?"

Paige sighed and sat in the sofa at the other end from Piper and Leo. "Yes. It was only a minor emergency. Wanda wanted some advice about the potion she was preparing for this warlock that's been attacking her coven."

"Nothing serious, then?" Piper asked.

"Nothing urgent," Paige agreed. "But what should we do?"

Cole looked at her while Phoebe answered, "It appears that Cole may have come back with more than just Belthezor's powers. It looks like he also has invincibility and I was just saying that we should find out if he brought back any other power."

Paige just stared at her for a few seconds and then she blinked and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"This is the first time we're all hearing about," Phoebe answered. "Apparently, he just found out." She added tilting her head in Cole's direction.

"Hey, I did just notice it – no apparent about it." Cole protested. "I really just did." He insisted when he noticed Paige's look.

"Um," was Paige's only response.

"Paige?" He asked a bit tentatively. "Are you ok with this?" At her somewhat blank look at the question, he clarified. "I know that you were the most affected by everything that happened the last time I had all these powers and that you were the one that was least sure about bringing me back – with good reason. I just wondered how you'd feel if I got them back?"

Paige looked at him seriously for a long moment while everyone held their breath and then she began speaking slowly as if she was feeling her way. "I'm not going to deny that you hurt me, a lot, back then. Changing history so that I never met my sisters was probably the worst thing that anyone could have done to me. So, yes, I was not happy with you coming back." She paused to take a breath and smiled at Phoebe, who was looking very anxious.

"But that was then. I might not have been eager to bring you back, but once we did, I accepted the fact that we were going to have to move on – that _I_ was going to have to move on. I'm not going to say that it was easy or that I don't still have nightmares sometimes; I still have them, just not as frequently. And I'm not going to say that you don't irritate the hell out of me sometimes," She added with a grin and Phoebe let out the breath she'd been holding. "Because you do.

"But I know you're not evil, I _know_ that now. And I also know that most of what you did, twisted as it was, was because you loved Phoebe." She paused again to smile at her sister. "I've never seen Phoebe happier than she's been these last few months. She loves you as much as you love her – I get that. And I'm happy for you both. My problem last time was that you lost your head. That doesn't seem to be a problem now. So, to answer your question, I'm OK with this."

"Thanks," Cole answered as Phoebe jumped up from her seat and rushed to hug her.

"Thank you," Phoebe whispered in Paige's ear. Paige just laughed as she returned the hug. "No problem, sweetie," she whispered back.

They pulled back and Phoebe went back to sit next to Cole. Paige said as she sat back down, "This doesn't mean that I don't still find you a royal pain in the behind, mind you; or that I don't wish sometimes I could make you disappear for a while."

"Oh, that's just what you feel about a brother," Piper said waving her hand as if to wave the comment away. She too was relieved that Paige was dealing with all this so well and that there wasn't going to be more drama because of this new twist. At the incredulous expression on both Paige's and Cole's face, she laughed and asked, "What? You going to tell me you don't feel like that about Phoebe and me and even Leo sometimes?"

"Hey," Leo protested but Paige looked at Phoebe and they both joined Piper in laughing. They both knew that what Piper said was true; the reason why Paige wanted to kill Cole sometimes was because she had finally began to see him as a sibling, much like Leo, and not because she still thought of him as evil. A bit of warped mentality, maybe, but truth nonetheless.

"You guys are ok with this too, right?" Cole asked Piper and Leo then. Worry that this might bring up some issues with them when they had just gotten things to a comfortable level for all involved.

Piper and Leo shared and look and then Leo said, "We're fine with it. Like Paige said, the problem last time was that you lost your head and went all crazy using your powers left and right. But you seemed to have learned your lesson. You no longer act without thinking things through or talking them out and you no longer seemed to be defined by your powers. You've been able to accomplish a balance that you didn't have last time. As long as you can keep it, and I don't see a reason why you shouldn't, we'll be fine."

Cole just nodded his thanks. Phoebe smiled at Piper and Leo gratefully as she hugged Cole's arms to her and leaned her head on his shoulders. She tried to keep her composure but it was hard. Cole had, by his own initiative, asked her family how they were coping with the latest news and Phoebe couldn't be any happier or prouder. He seemed to have finally understood but it meant to be in a family; and what was most important he seemed to appreciate and care about that family.


	8. I've Been Thinking

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**AN2:** Sorry, for taking so long. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please, please review!

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 7: I've Been Thinking . . .**

After a few seconds of silence during which Paige drank her soda and Piper, Leo and Cole sipped their wines, Phoebe spoke up. "Now that we're all together, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

They all looked at her and she groaned, "Don't look at me like that! It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Sorry, Phoebe," Piper said as she shrugged. "What is it you want to say?"

"I was showing the kids the photos of the tuxes they'll wear for the wedding," she began while Piper and Paige rolled their eyes, they should have known it had something to do with the wedding. Phoebe ignored them and continued, "when Wyatt asked me about your wedding." She said pointing at Piper and Leo.

Piper smiled up at Leo from where she was lying against his chest and Leo smiled back down at her. "And what did you tell him?" Piper asked.

"I told him and Chris that it was a beautiful wedding. And he asked me if mine would be anything like it," Phoebe said.

"I sure hope not," Cole muttered under his breath.

It wasn't quite under his breath since Piper protested, "Hey, it was a beautiful wedding. Wasn't it, Leo?"

Cole just rolled his eyes as Leo calmly answered, "Yes, it was a dear." Though he too, silently, hoped that they wouldn't have a repeat of it. One wedding full of magical problems was quite enough.

"But telling the kids about it," Phoebe continued ignoring the interruptions. "made me remember and I got to thinking . . ."

"You shouldn't do that, Phoebe," Paige said with a smile. "It's not good for you."

Phoebe looked at her and stuck her tongue before going back to talking, "I got to thinking that Piper had mom and grams at her wedding, but I won't be able to have them there."

"Phoebe," Piper said as she leaned forward to reassure her younger sister. "that's not true. Mom and grams will be around, you know that. I didn't even know mom was coming until the last minute, I'm sure they'll be around."

"Maybe," Phoebe answered. "But they won't be able to _be_ there with me, you know. They won't be able to actually take part in it and I want that."

"Phoebe," Piper sighed, having an idea where this was going.

"What?" Phoebe asked with an innocent expression, which then turned hard with determination as she continued, "You had them there, why can't I?"

Paige opened her mouth to tell Phoebe exactly why she couldn't but something in the looks Piper and Phoebe were exchanging made her hesitate and asked instead, "What? What am I missing?"

Leo looked from Phoebe to Piper and his eyes widened as he caught on, "Oh, you're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not. I'm pretty serious, actually," Phoebe said firmly.

"What? What is it? What are you guys _talking_ about?" Paige demanded again. It wasn't often anymore that she felt left out of a conversation. It's been so long since she met her sisters that sometimes it seemed like she'd known them all her life. But from time to time they would get into a conversation about something that happen before they've met and she would get that left out feeling again. Luckily, it rarely lasted and they came less and less often.

Phoebe looked at her and with a shake of her head said, "Sorry, Paige. It's just that I've," she paused and looked up at Cole and with a smile said, "we've decided that we'd like a hand-fasting."

"A hand-fasting?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed exasperated.

"You're ok with this?" Leo asked Cole.

Cole shrugged and said, "If it makes Phoebe happy."

"So what? She should have everything that makes her happy? Everything she gets into her head?"

"If at all possible, sure, why not?" Cole answered.

Piper just shook her head as she exchanged glances with Paige and muttered under her breath, "God, you spoil her rotten."

Paige just smiled her agreement. While she agreed with Piper that Phoebe was spoiled rotten by Cole, she found it beyond amusing that Piper made such a big deal of it when she was just as spoiled by Leo. It might not be in the same way but then Piper and Phoebe were different persons; Leo was subtler when it came to spoiling her, but she was as spoil as Phoebe and everyone there knew it – with the noticeable exception of Piper.

Phoebe had let them all get it out, "You done?" She looked around and then said, "Good. Now, care to tell me why you think this is such a bad idea?" Her tone made it clear that she was not going to agree with anything they said and would in fact argue every little argument.

"Phoebe," Piper began hesitantly, not sure what to say. "It's not that we think it's a bad idea. But do you really think it's such a good ideal?"

"Piper," Phoebe said with a bemused smile. "What's the difference?"

"Phoebe," Piper said on a sigh, "You have as much a right to have a hand-fasting as I or Paige, but do you remember all the trouble I went through before it was allowed? And I was marrying an angel."

"Fat good it did you," Phoebe muttered.

"Exactly!" Piper nodded as she leaned forward to press her point. "If they made that big a deal when I was marrying an angel can you imagine the size of the explosion when they find out you're marrying Balthazor, the ex-source of all evil. And there's just no way that you can keep it from them since you need their permission for mom and grams to be here."

"I know that I have to tell them," Phoebe said. "But I'm not marrying Balthazor; I'm marrying Cole. Balthazor's been vanquished as was the source. You know that."

"Yes, I do but do you really think they are going to see the difference?" Piper asked.

"If they don't, then I guess we are just going to have to make them see it," Phoebe asserted.

"What are you saying, Phoebe?" Paige asked with something like dread in her tone.

Phoebe looked at everyone in the room before saying, "I'm saying that we should go up there and have a little talk with the Elders. I'm saying that it is about time we finally put all our cards on the table and come to some sort of truce."

"You can't be serious," Paige said in an incredulous tone.

"Phoebe, tell me you're kidding," Leo pleaded. "You don't really want to go up there, do you?"

Cole, who had not heard about this before, took one look at the determination on Phoebe's face and bypassed her completely. "You deal with her," He told Piper.

Piper looked eyes with Phoebe for a few seconds and then nodded her head and said, "I think she's right."

If Phoebe's little announcement had surprised the others, Piper's stunned them all into to silence. They were after all used to Phoebe's outrageous suggestions; they were _not_ used to Piper being the one to support those suggestions. After a few seconds of complete silence, Paige and Leo broke out with a loud: "WHAT!"

Phoebe just smiled and settled back against the couch, while Cole just got a very pensive look on his face and studied Piper's face as if she were an insect under a microscope.

Piper for her part just let them all go on and on, while she calmly took a sip of her glass of wine.

"I think Phoebe's right." She repeated when Paige and Leo run out of steam.

"Piper, you can't be serious?" Paige was almost pleading with her eldest sister.

"Why not?" Piper answered as she turned her head to look into Paige's eyes. "This," she waved her arms around the round as she searched for the right term, "struggle has gone on long enough, don't you agree? We have to settle this thing betweens us once and for all. It's not right that Paige has to play go between us and heal us when she already has her own charges to deal with. And, no offense, sweetie, but as good as I know you are with them, the kind of things we get into is just a little out of your range."

Paige made a face but had to nod her head in agreement. As a good a job as she felt she was doing with her own charges, being the whitelighter to the Charmed was just something she was not ready for.

"It's not fair to expect you not only to be a Charmed one but also their whitelighter – that's almost like expecting a doctor to operate on himself."

"Piper's right," Phoebe said looking at Leo and Cole in time. "And you guys know it."

Cole just nodded his head – they were right and he had thought so ever since he found out that the Elders hadn't bother to assign a new whitelighter after they clipped Leo's wings. Heck, he had even said so to Phoebe more than once; there was no way he could now say something different. Besides, the truth was, he didn't really had a problem with the girls going to see the Elders – his only regret was the he wouldn't be there to see the meeting.

Leo passed his fingers through his hair as he acknowledged that the girls had a point. He too had worried about Paige being the de facto whitelighter for the girls. But the idea of them going up there. . . "Ok, you're right. It's not right. But do you think you going up there is the right way to solve it?"

Phoebe nodded her head empathically, Paige seemed to seriously consider the idea and Piper said, "Sure, why not? That way we can go over all our issues once and for all. Phoebe's also right in that she and Cole should be able to have a hand-fasting if that is what they want. We're not the naïve young witches we were and we may no longer think that the Elders know everything. But, they are the Elders and we have to respect their opinions even if we don't always agree with it or always follow it. And they have to respect the fact that we've been fighting evil for the last ten years and that our decisions are not based on whims but on experience."

Paige had listened closely to everything Piper said and had to nod herself. "Piper's right," she said. "I may not have been fighting as long as she and Phoebe but I did have the benefit of being taught by them. We know what we're doing and it _is_ time they acknowledge that."

"Besides, what's going to happen to the boys and Phoebe's and Paige's kids, whenever they have them?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean, what's going to happen to them?" Leo, not quite sure where Piper was going, asked.

"Well, they're witches too, as will any niece or nephew that may come along. They're also going to need to guidance and not only from us. I'm sure that there'll be times when they won't want to talk to us; it'll be nice if they have someone outside the family that they can trust with any magical issue that may arise." Piper clarified.

Leo just stared at her stunned for a few seconds, while Paige and Phoebe nodded their head. "You really want the boys to have a whiteligther?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Want," Piper began to answer, "is a strong word. But I do think that they should. I know that as a teenager sometimes the last thing you want to do if follow your parent's advice, or even go to them in the first place."

"But we have a great relationship with them. And I'm sure that we'll keep it and they won't have any problems coming to us." Leo protested. The idea that his boys would have a problem coming to him with any problem was like a knife to the gut. It brought back the all too painful memories of what the other Chris had come to the past to change.

"I'm sure we will too," Piper agreed. "But that doesn't mean that sometimes is good to talk with someone outside the family."

"Piper's right," Phoebe agreed. "I don't think you'll have any problem communicating with the boys, but they'll want someone outside us to talk to from time to time. And frankly that's a healthy attitude. As close one may be to one's family, it is always a good idea to have a support system outside of it. It balances things."

Leo nodded but still didn't look terribly convinced. Cole in the other hand just looked thoughtful.

"You've been very quite and that's not like you," Phoebe said looking at up Cole. "You don't have anything to say?"

Cole looked down at her and shrugged. "What can I say? You guys seemed to have made up your minds. And I know how hard it is to change them once that happens. Beside I think you're right. It is about time that you settle this thing between you and the Elders once and for all. I don't know how I feel about any child of mine being assigned a whitelighter, but Paige should definitely not have to keep playing whitelighther to you guys – it's a lot to ask of her. Plus, some advice from the outside wouldn't be the worst thing. I just wish I'd be able to go with you guys."

"Why? You worry about us?" Paige asked with a smirk. "Don't be. We can take care of ourselves. Beside, they wouldn't do anything to the Charmed Ones; they're the good guys."

"Oh, I know," Cole replied as he sipped his wineglass. "I'm not worry about you guys. I am a bit concern about them, though. And I'd love to see their faces when you show up up there."

"Cole," Leo reprimanded him. "This is no joking matter." Leo's voice had taken the same preaching tone he'd had during his most uptight days – back when he was the Elder's golden boy.

"Oh, relax, Leo," Cole, who had never quite appreciated this side of Leo, said. "It's not the end of the world either. It's not like the girls are going to do anything to them. You heard them; they just want to go up there and talk like civilized adults." This was said with Cole's most sarcastic smirk.

Leo just looked at him with disbelieving eyes, like he could not believe what Cole had just said. And Cole just knew that Leo was remembering the huge, shouting match that the girls had had just yesterday and the one the week before and the one two days before that. All arguments that had began over what to the guys were inconsequential things and which were forgotten half an hour later – and all of which rivaled Wyatt and Chris's worst tantrums.

"Well enough talking," Piper said as she got up. "If we're going to do this, let's just don it."

"What? Now?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Phoebe said as she too got up. "Why wait?" She then leaned back and kissed Cole on the lips, "bye, baby."

"Ok," Paige said as she to got up and went to stand by Phoebe at the center of the room. "Let's go."

Piper leaned down to kissed Leo and told him and Cole, "Don't keep the boys up too late."

She then held hand with her sisters and off they went in a burst of white-blue lights.

Leo turned to look at Cole and asked, "Like civilized adults? You do know who you're talking about, right?"

Cole just smile and said, "Like I said, I'd love to be there."

Leo looked at him for another few seconds and then with sigh scrubbed his hand over his face and as he leaned back into the couch, he muttered, "You're worse than they are."

Cole just smirked and sipped his wine as he too leaned back into the couch and straightened his arm along the back. "Well, I at least have an excuse."

Leo looked at him curiously and Cole replied with a huge grin. "_My_ mother was a demon. Though, with seeing as Grams raised them, they might have an excuse too." He then chuckled at Leo's moan.


	9. We're off to see the Elders

**It'll always be magic**

**AN**: Ok, here it is the sequel to Despite it all. I think you probably have to read that to understand this; I'll try and work in some explanations, but I'm making no promises – sorry. But for anyone that hasn't read, I guess I'll just said that it deal with bringing Cole back. Sorry it has taken so long.

**AN2:** Sorry again, for taking so long; I'd said the next chapter would come faster, but I really don't like to make promises I can't keep. I said that I was giving everyone a power boost; I'd like to ask for your suggestions as to what powers you'd like to see everyone get. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others and that you review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Neither Charmed nor any of its characters belong to me, well except Bryan and his family. So, please don't sue.

**Chapter 8: We're off to see the Elders**

Piper and Phoebe looked around them as they came out of the orb. "This is not the up there that I remember," Piper commented after looking around her.

"Where are all the Elders?" Phoebe asked as she finished turning around.

"This is a . . .few levels down from up there," Paige explained. "I just thought it'd be a good idea if we talked about our strategy first."

"Strategy?" Piper asked. "I don't think we _have_ a strategy. Aside from going up there and telling it like it is."

"Ok. But first I have a question. Are we sure that being assigned a new whitelighter is really what you guys want?"

Piper and Phoebe shared another glance before Phoebe answered, "Sure it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, but . . ." Paige started to answer but Piper interrupted.

"I thought we agreed that it was not fair for you to be a Charmed One and the Charmed One's whitelighter?"

"Yes, we did. And I'm not going to say having a whitelighter wouldn't be a relief in many ways. But I don't want that be the only reason we're doing this. Especially, if you guys see no need for one."

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked a bit bewildered.

"If we didn't think this was a good idea we wouldn't be here," Piper asserted.

"Really?" Paige asked in a disbelieving tone. "Are you guys going to tell me that you have never done something you didn't particularly want to do or that you weren't convinced of to help someone else – especially when that someone is a sister?"

"Paige, just what are you saying?" Piper asked.

"Of course we've done things we didn't want to do to help each other but that has nothing to do with this," Phoebe said at the same time.

"Really?" Paige asked again and then raised her hands to stop her sisters' protests. "Just hear me out." She took a deep breath and then continued, "Have you guys really thought this through? I mean have you really thought what having a new whitelighter will mean? We don't know who they'll assign; but it is a safe bet that he or she won't be anything like Leo. Are we really ready to let someone else in? Because chances are he or she won't be satisfied with just healing our injuries; he or she will want to guide us, advice us, tell us what the Elders wants us to do. God knows I do that with all my charges; and I wouldn't really take it very well if they were always arguing with me and/or rejecting my advice."

She paused for breath and Piper took the opportunity to speak up, "Paige we know all that. We've already had a whitelighter, remember?"

"Yes, I do. And that is why I'm worried." At her sisters' confused stares, she went on to explain. "Come on, guys, you have to admit that we haven't always followed Leo's advice. We've asked for it, but we only followed it about 50 of the time."

"Ok, that's true, I grant; but we're now older and wiser. Things will be different," said Piper.

Phoebe nodded her head while Paige snorted, "Oh, please. You're kidding, right? I mean, I grant you the being older part, but wiser?" She shook her head. "Ok, we might be somewhat wiser but we're also much more stubborn than we were. Are you really telling me that all of a sudden we're going to be following the advice of a whitelighter when we don't agree with it?" She asked incredulously.

"Well," Piper hedged. "Maybe not all the time, but I do think that being older and wiser," she repeated and Phoebe smirked at the pious tone she used. "means that we will listen with more patience and will try to see their point of view. We have learned that we are not always right and that running into a situation without being fully prepare is just foolhardy."

Phoebe nodded her head and agreed with Piper, "She's right. We won't always like the advice and we won't always follow it. But I think we've grown enough that if we don't follow the advice it will be because we're sure we're right and not just because of where it comes from."

Paige nodded her head slowly, seeing that they had a point. But she still had a dubious face on and Piper called her on it, "You're not convinced?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I get what you're saying and I guess you're right . . ."

"Then what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, have you guys really thought what this will mean?" At their confused looks because, really, they've already answered this, Paige clarified. "I mean, do you guys really want a third party giving us magical advice when we have Leo, a whitelighter turned Elder turned Avatar and Cole, a high ranked demon turned Source of all evil turned Avatar? Between those two, there's more than two hundred years worth of magical knowledge covering all areas. What whitelighter will know more than they? And are you really going to listen to him when your husband and future husband is right there ready with the advice? Advice that might actually be different from what the whitelighter tells us?"

There was a moment of silence as Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and considered Paige's point. "Ok, that's a fair point," Phoebe allowed as Piper nodded her head. "And there might be some things that we'll need to be work on but I think that having a third opinion, one that comes from the outside will do us good. Again, I'm not saying that we're always going to listen to the whitelighter and disregard what Cole and Leo tells us. Frankly, we'll probably go more with them than the whitelighter, but that does not take away from the impact a third, unbiased opinion will have. It'll force us to look and consider things from a point of view outside ourselves, outside the family – which is something we have a hard time doing, but which is necessary. It'll bring us more balance and can only enhance our witchcraft."

Piper agreed and went further, "Phoebe's right. It will be good to have an unbiased opinion, even if it is not followed. It'll do us good to see things from a different perspective." She fell silent for a moment and then went on. "You know, I think part of the problem when Leo was our whitelighter was that he was too close to us. He wasn't an unbiased, neutral party and he should have been. I think a lot of the time, his advice was colored with his attachment to us and even if it wasn't, our reception of it was colored by our attachment to him. Those ties made it hard for him to be as hard as he should have been on occasion with us and made it hard for us to take him as seriously as we should have. I can actually see why the Elders are not too keen on the idea of witches marrying their whitelighters."

"Really?" Phoebe asked surprised, "You agree with them?"

"Well," Piper answered seriously, "Not about keeping me and him separately, of course. But in general, yes, I do. Love is complicated enough without adding the war between good and evil to it. I think it would have been better for all concerned if they had just assigned someone else to us, because keeping us apart was not the answer."

Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads, as both had come to the same conclusion – they just didn't think Piper would have.

"Ok, so that's it?" Piper asked, rubbing her hands together. "Can we go up there now?"

Paige nodded her assent but Phoebe said, "Nope, no yet. I still want to know something." When both her sisters turned to her with curious faces, she asked, looking at Piper, "What are you up to?"

Piper opened her eyes wide in innocent surprise and said, "I'm not up to anything."

Paige tilted her head to the said and studied Piper's face and had to agree with Phoebe that Piper might be up to something.

"Yes, you are." Phoebe Asserted . "You agree with my plan to talk to the Elders way too quickly."

"What? Can't a sister support another sister in something she obviously wants?" Piper asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes, of course. But you still agreed way too quickly. And I want to know why. It was almost as if you had been thinking about this yourself." And at the look in Piper's eye, Phoebe knew that was it. "You have, haven't you? But why? It can't be about Cole and me. You would have had no reason to think we needed to talk to the Elders about us. So, what is it?"

At Piper's stubborn face, Paige added her two cents, "Come on, Piper. You should just tell us. It's not like we are not going to find out about it soon enough. And it will be better if we all knew what's going to happen when we get there."

Piper sighed and dropped the defensive stance, she had adopted. They were right. "It's nothing much really. I'm just going to ask them to reinstate Leo as a whitelighter, to give him back his powers."

Phoebe and Paige stared at her in surprised before Phoebe asked, "Nothing? That's nothing?"

Before Piper could respond, Paige said. "I thought you were happy that Leo was no longer magical and was just a normal mortal?"

Piper sighed again and rubbing her hands over her face, said, "I _was_ happy. And if he was still just a normal mortal and happy about it, then I too would be happy. But he's not just a normal mortal. I mean, you many mortals do you know whose job is head master of Magic School, huh? Not one. Leo is not by any definition of the word a normal mortal and he will never be. We have to accept that. His calling to help others and his ties to magic are every bit as strong as ours; they might even be stronger, after all the guy was a whitelighter for over sixty years. His life was magical for over half a century; you can't just erase that kind of connection. He's tried but it isn't working; magic always pulls him back in.

"And he's not really happy. Oh, he's happy with our life; he loves me and the kids and you guys and his job at Magic School but I've seen him when he's trying to teach Wyatt and Chris how to control their magic. How frustrated he gets when he can't show what he means and when he forgets that he can't do magic it's worse – the disappointment and sadness."

"Yes," murmured Phoebe as Paige nodded. "We've seen it."

"But more than that, it's not safe, you know. I mean he's teaching all of these kids to do all this magic and he had no magic to control their attempt if they get out of control. The other day, this girl was attempting a potion that got so out of control it started a magical fire and another teacher had to be called in to controlled it. And I know that Magic School is supposed to be one of the safest places around but we know that its security can be breached – what happens if it is again? How can Leo protect all those kids? How can he protect his own magical kids without power? I know he feels impotent when we're always worrying about leaving him alone with the boys and it shouldn't be like that. He's their father, for God's sake; he should be allowed to take them out without it becoming a big production."

Piper had been speaking really fast, as if a dam had broken and everything she's been keeping inside finally burst free. "Wow, I didn't know you were so worried about it."

"Yeah, why haven't you said anything?" Paige asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," Piper admitted.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she went to her side and gave her a one arm hug as Paige took the other side. "We're sisters; that's what we do – we worry together. And you if had said something, we might have done this sooner."

Piper nodded her head, "I know. And I guess that's why I didn't say anything – I didn't want you guys to feel like you had to come with me if you didn't think it was a good idea."

"Piper, that's dumb. How many times you've done something you weren't sure of just because one of us was?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "Besides, this is for Leo. We would never think anything that would help wasn't a good ideal."

Piper nodded her head and with a sheepish smile said, "You're right, you're right. Sorry, I should have told you sooner. I'm always on your case to share any problems and here I didn't follow my own advice. I promise I will in the future."

Phoebe leaned in to rest her head against Piper's and said, "See that you do, missy."

They all shared a chuckle and a three way hug. Afterwards, Paige asked, "Are we ready?"

When both Piper and Phoebe nodded, they took each other's hand and off they went to see the Elders.

-------------------------------------

Some time later, the Charmed Ones came back home. They orbed into the foyer of the Manor and looked around at the silent house.

"Hello," Phoebe called out, as each of the sisters looked in a different room to see if the saw the guys.

"I guess they're upstairs," Piper started to say when Leo and Cole appeared on the stairs, both were wearing pajamas.

"Why are you guys in your nightclothes?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be waiting up for us to tell you what happened," Phoebe said as Cole came to her to give her a hello kiss.

"We were," Leo answered as he kissed Piper.

"But when midnight came and went without any sign of you guys, we decided to go up to bed," Cole finished explaining.

"Midnight?" Piper asked, alarmed. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and Paige said, "It must be the time difference. You know that they run on another clock." Phoebe nodded her head, not really worried since the next day was Sunday and she could sleep in. Piper, however, was somewhat alarmed.

"The kids. . .?" She started to ask.

"Are fine," her husband answered before she could finish the question. "They were a little disappointed that mommy wasn't here to tuck them in, but we managed just fine."

"Yes," Cole agreed. "We bathed them, changed them and read them the story they wanted and they were out like a light."

"Um," Piper said, looking at the two of them. "Really?" she asked in a skeptical tone of voice.

"Yes, really." Leo answered.

"And is that all that happened?" She pressed.

"Of course," answered Cole, with a straight face. When Piper just continued to study the two of them like specimen under a microscope, he said in an injured tone, "Come, Piper. This is not the first time that we've put the kids to bed; we know what to do."

"Oh, I know that this is not the first time and that's just why I'm worried. I know all about later bedtimes and longer baths that include epic sea battles and bed time stories about the great fights in the underworld." She told with a smile that was way scarier than a yell would have been.

"Um," Leo said and shared a glance with Cole.

Cole had more fortitude when it came to skirmishes with Piper but he had been a Demon for over a hundred years and a lawyer for twenty and knew that sometimes you just had to re-direct the focus away from yourself. "So, how did it go with the Elders?"

Piper looked at them again and thought about pushing the point but then decided to let it go. They boys were in bed and that was what matter. Besides, she knew they had had a great time and sometimes that was more important than discipline; it wasn't like it happened every day, after all.

"It went great," Piper said.

"Really?" Cole asked. "Does that mean that we can have a handfasting and your mother and grandmother will be here?"

Phoebe looked at him and had to laugh. "Yes, baby, it does. And you don't have to sound so enthusiastic at the prospect."

Cole grimaced but decided to not comment. He didn't mind Phoebe's mom so much, she was great but Phoebe's grandmother was another matter entirely. He shared another glance with Leo and saw that complete understanding in the other's eye.

"And they're ok with giving you guys a new whitelighter?" He asked in a not so subtle change of subject.

"Yes," Phoebe answered with a smirk at Cole's strategic retreat. "They had actually been thinking about it, too. They thought that Paige's workload was getting too heavy."

"That's good," nodded Leo, who had also thought that they were all asking too much of Paige. "Do you know who'll they assign?"

"Yes," answered Paige. "They already had someone more or less selected and we met her tonight. Amelia? Do you know her?"

"Yes," answered Leo. "She's been a whitelighter for a long time. She's very good."

"Yes," Piper agreed. "She seemed very nice. I liked her."

"So did I," agreed Phoebe as Paige nodded her head. It seemed the Charmed Ones were in agreement.

"And she won't have a problem when you don't take her advice?" Cole asked and received glares from all three girls. "What? You _know_ that there'll be times you won't agree with her and won't follow her advice. You guys know that."

The three sisters looked at each other and had to concede he was right. After all they've already talked about this. "She seems to know what to expect," was Piper's diplomatic answer.

"Which means," Phoebe clarified. "That she knows we're headstrong, stubborn witches and that we have a lot of experience. We talked and came to the agreement that she won't try to change how we work or to impose her views and that we will give any advice she gives us a fair listening."

Cole looked at Leo and Leo looked at Cole; they both knew that things wouldn't be as easy as that, but decided to leave things like that.

"So everything went fine?" Leo asked.

"No fireworks?" Cole wanted to know; he sounded almost disappointed.

"No," Phoebe answered shaking her head and grinning. "No fireworks. Sorry, baby."

"Oh, Leo," Piper said as if she just remembered something. "They want you to go up there tomorrow morning."

"What?" Leo asked, shocked. "What do you mean? What could they possibly want to talk to me about? And how am I supposed to get up there without any powers?"

Phoebe looked at Paige and they immediately decided it was time to go to bed.

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to go to bed," saying that Paige orbed away.

"Baby, you want to shimmer us to the bedroom?" Phoebe asked Cole batting her eyes. Cole looked at her and then at Paige suspiciously but complied.

"Ok," Leo said as he saw the rest of the family leave the foyer as rats abandon a sinking ship and Piper murmured under her breath 'cowards'. "What's going on?" He asked Piper when it was just the two of them.

"Nothing," Piper answered as she too started towards the stairs. "They have the right idea," she said. "Let's go to bed."

"Piper, wait," Leo called but Piper kept going. "Piper!" He called in a louder voice.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly as she turned to look at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked with great patience.

"Well," she prevaricated as she started going up the stairs. "You know that question about how you're going to get up there?" At his nod, she said in a rush, "Well, you can orb up there like always." And with that, she took advantage of his momentary paralysis and went up the stairs as if she were a five year old and not a forty something mom.

She arrived at her room, had gone through her nightly ritual and was just about to get into bed, when Leo finally came in. "Hi," she said studying his face to see how he was taking the news.

Leo just looked at her for a long while and then asked, "What did you do?" And before she could answer, he put up a hand and said, "Please just simply tell me what happened."

Piper sighed deeply and sat down on the bed, "I didn't do anything but tell them that they should finally get over themselves and reinstate you as a whitelighter."

Leo closed his eyes and asked through gritted teeth, "Did you use those words?"

"Well," Piper began as she played with the blanket. "Maybe not those exact words. I was a bit more diplomatic." She looked up at his face and what she saw there, made her come to a decision. "Look, Leo, I know what not having your powers means to you. No," she put her hand up to stop him from talking when he opened his mouth. "Don't deny it. I've seen your face when you're teaching the kids something and can't do it yourself or worse when you forget and attempt to do it. And I also know how much it bothers you that you can't protect them or your students."

Leo opened his mouth to protest and Piper just looked at him steadily, daring him with her eyes to deny it. He shook his head and with a sigh, sat down on the bed. "Ok, you're right it does bother me – a lot. But for you to go to the Elders," he shook his head again.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked. "You weren't ever going to say anything and neither were the Elders. Though, by the ease of the acquiescence, I'd have to say they've been thinking about it."

"They just gave in?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Well, no. Of course, they just didn't give in but they put no where near as much resistance as I'd thought they would." Piper answered as she leaned in to laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

"So, just what did they say? Did you come to an arrangement?"

Piper grinned at his resigned tone of voice and putting her arms around him from the back and laying a kiss on his neck, told him. "Well, you have to agree, of course, but you'll keep running the School as headmaster and as such you'll be an Elder."

"An Elder!" He asked surprised. "I thought you said 'whitelighter'?"

"Oh, come on Leo." She scoffed. "You were an Elder before; going back to be a whitelighter would be a demotion. Besides, the headmaster of the School should be more than just a regular, old whitelighter. Gideon was an Elder, why not you too?"

Leo tensed at the mentioned of his old mentor. After all this time, he still hadn't forgotten what the Elder had put them through and even though he saw Chris everyday and got to see him grow up, he couldn't forget that he had also seen him die in his arms.

Piper regretted mentioning Gideon but went on without pausing. "I know you still give advice a lot of witches and other magical creatures but you do so much more than that, Leo. You deserve to be an Elder. And the Elders saw it too because they didn't even protest when I mentioned it."

He was quiet for quite a while and Piper just stayed leaning on his back, letting him assimilate everything she's told him. After a while he turned, put his arms around her and orbed out with her. They rematerialized under the covers and both laughing. Leo looked down at her lovingly and leaned down to give her a deep kiss.

When they came up for air, he said, "You're right. I missed having powers; I missed more than I thought I would. And it was frustrating not being able to properly teach the kids to use magic and maddening not being able to defend them and having to watch you guys go through a whole ordeal every time we were left alone. So, thanks for going up there and talking to the Elders, because you were right, I never would have done so."

Piper smiled and said, "Thank you." She then pulled his head down and Leo proceeded to demonstrated how thankful he was.

----------------------------------------

"You shouldn't have done it," Cole, who was reclining back on their bed watching as Phoebe got ready for bed, told her all of the sudden.

"Done what?" she asked as she turned from her dressing table to look at him. She had already told him what had gone on up in Elder land and he seemed to be happy about Leo getting his powers back.

"You shouldn't have gone up there and talk to them about me," he clarified.

"Why not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning in puzzlement. "I thought we agree that to have a hand fasting we needed to get the Elders permission."

"I know," Cole told her as he shifted and sat back up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "But Phoebe, it was risky going up there. You put everything in jeopardy."

"Ok," Phoebe said slowly, trying to find her way. "What happened during the time I was gone that brought this on? I thought you were ok with me going then."

"Yes, I was," Cole agreed. "And nothing happened."

"Oh, you didn't, maybe, listen to Leo going on about it?" she asked.

"No," he denied quickly and seeing her disbelieving face, he corrected himself. "Ok, he did go on about it a bit but that's not it. I just had a chance to think things through and I realized that what you were risking and you shouldn't have done it."

"Risking?" she repeated. "Just what do you think I was risking?" she asked him as she moved towards the bed and sat down next to him.

"Everything," he said firmly. "Phoebe you were risking your magic. They already took your powers away once what if they decided you abused them again and took them away for good? Phoebe, your magic means so much to you, you shouldn't have risked it."

Phoebe put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a light kiss. "Cole, I love you and there's nothing more important to me than you. There's nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't risk for you – to be with you. My magic is important, yes, but I would give it in heartbeat if it was a choice between you and it. And I didn't just do it for you but for _us_. The day we marry, will be the happiest day of my live and I want to share that with the people I love the most. I want to be able to shout from the rooftops that I love you and I don't want there to be even a shadow over our happiness. I had to come to terms with the Elders, Cole. I didn't want to live keep any part of our love a secret."

She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. When she pulled back, she got up and went to her IPod. She connected it to the speakers, while Cole looked on.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I heard a song today I haven't heard in a while and I downloaded because it reminded me of us." She found it and press play. She turned around and said over the opening, "I want you to listen to the words and take them to heart; that's just how I feel."

She walked to the bed and laid down half over him as "Together Forever" started to play.

If there's anything you need / All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me / We shouldn't waste a single day

So don't stop me falling / It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny / It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying / I want you for the rest of my life

Together forever and never to part / Together forever we two  
And don't you know / I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you

If they ever get you down / There's always something I can do  
Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown / I'll always do what's best for you

There ain't no mistaking / It's true love we're making  
Something to last for all time / It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying / I want you for the rest of my life

So don't stop me falling / It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny / It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying / I want you for the rest of my life

As the song ended, Phoebe shifted and put her hands on Cole's chest and her chin on her hands. "You know, if you think about it we can say that I literally moved heaven and Earth to find you and bring you back to me."

"Yes, we can," Cole agreed with a soft smile as he played with her hair.

"And you moved the underworld up side down to be with me." She went on.

"Yes, I did. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He agreed again.

"I love you," She said quietly, looking into his eyes. "There's nothing I want more than to have you next to me for the rest of my life. And there's nothing I won't do to make sure that happens."

He leaned in and kissed her before saying, "There's nothing I wouldn't do either." He then pulled her fully onto his chest and they spent the rest of the night demonstrating their love.


	10. Just Another Sunday Morning

**It'll Always be Magic **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they don't belong to me.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. There's really no excuse. I want to thank everyone that's review, especially: Blue eyes6, Joleca and Kaleena Mason, whose recent reviews inspire me to update sooner and reminded me how much fun I have writing this story. Like I said in the summary, everyone is going to get a power boost (because this is a show about a magical family, so they should have magical powers) do you guys have any specific powers you'd like to see them get? Let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the Cole/kids scene is dedicated to lovemoonyforever asked for it and in doing so gave great ideas.

**Chapter 9 Just Another Sunday Morning**

"Hey," Cole said as he looked up from the casebook he was reading when Leo orbed in the next morning.

Leo nodded and said, "Hi," as he walked further into the conservatory and took a chair across from where Cole was sitting. "Where's everyone?" He asked as he laid his head down on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"It's such a beautiful day that they girls took the boys to the park," Cole answered as he wrote down some notes.

"How come you didn't go?" Leo asked, curious. Usually, Cole was the first to volunteer to take the boys out to the park. For a former demon, Cole had become real close to the kids and enjoyed taking them out to the playground. He seemed to enjoy it as much as the kids and the whole family had seen him get down in the sandbox with Chris and ride the swings with Wyatt more than once.

"I had some reading to catch up on for tomorrow," he answered as he made some final notes on his notepad. "But I'm done, finally," he said with a sigh as he put down the casebook and notepad. "So," he said as he looked at Leo and noticed the tire look on his face. "How did it go?"

Leo took a deep breath and answered without opening his eyes or raising his head. "Ok. We talked and came to an understanding. I'll run the school and help those that come to me for help."

"They didn't make a big deal about before?" Cole asked as he shifted forward to pick up his glass of juice.

Leo shrugged and said, "We didn't talk about it; it was a lot time ago so I guess they've decided to leave the past in the past."

"Um," Cole said as he rested the hand with the glass on his bent knee. "That's probably for the best."

"Yes, it is." Leo said as he opened his eyes and saw Cole's glass. "Is that fresh?" He asked indicating Cole's glass.

"Yes," Cole answered as he took another sip. "Apple water; Piper made it before they left. It's on the fridge if you want to go get some."

"I think I will," Leo said as he got up to go to the kitchen.

Cole nodded and rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes much like Leo had done earlier. A few moments later, Leo came back and Cole asked him, "Are they Ok with you living here and having a normal family life?"

Leo shrugged and said, "Whether they're Ok or not is a moot point. They know that's how it's going to be and that they have no choice but to accept it. I don't need to live up there or even in the school to run it. They'll consult me whenever something major comes up but I won't be involved with the every day things; I don't think they really want me that involved and I don't want to be that involved. So, everything will pretty much continue as it has until now except that now I'll have my powers back." He paused as he took a sip of his drink and then said, "You know, I hadn't realized how much I missed having my powers until I got them back."

Cole just nodded, he knew just what Leo meant, having going through it twice already.

"I knew I missed them," Leo continued, looking thoughtful. "But I didn't know how much they were a part of me until just now." He paused again and then turned to look at Cole and sincerely said, "I don't think I ever really understood what you must have gone through when you lost your powers. It's only now that I have mine back that I appreciate how much not having them affected my life and I was born human, I had a point of reference. I can't even begin to imagine how it must have been for you when you had your powers all your life. Loosing them must have been like loosing one of your senses."

"Something like that," Cole answered dryly. The truth was, Cole didn't like talking about or remembering that time; it brought back too many bad memories.

Leo just shook his head, knowing he could never fully appreciate the sense of loss the other man must have felt. And yet, if it hadn't been for the Hollow, Cole would have remained a mortal. Sometimes, Leo was in awe of Cole's strength of character and of his love for Phoebe.

"So," Cole said after a few moments of silence. "Are you ok with Piper having gone to the Elders on your behalf." He asked, knowing that Leo, like him, was old fashioned and didn't really like having his wife fight his fights for him.

Leo shrugged and said, "Ok is kind of a strong word. But . . . what can I do?"

"Nothing," Cole answered the rhetorical question. "She already did it."

"Exactly." Leo nodded his agreement. "That's who she is – she sees something that needs fixing and she goes and fixes it. That's how they all are and we knew that when we got involved with them. It's a bit late now to complain about it. And everything work out in the end. So I guess it's 'all's well that ends well'."

Cole nodded and a comfortable silence fell between the two friends until the shrill of the phone broke it. They looked at each other to see who was going to have to get up until with a grin, much like the one Wyatt got when he did something, Leo orbed out and orbed back in with the phone in his hand.

"Hello. . . Oh, hi Bryan, how are you? We're fine . . .Yeah, it was fun. We're on for next weekend, right? . . . Oh, that's not necessary, really. Piper loves to cook and the more the merrier. Maybe we can go out some other time. . . No, she's not here right now. She, Piper and Phoebe took the kids to the park. I can give you her cell phone number if you want? Ok . . . Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Cole with his eyebrow raised.

"That was Bryan calling for Paige," he unnecessarily explained.

"I gathered that," Cole answered with a frown. "That was quick," he commented.

"You're not surprised?" Leo asked. "After how they looked at each other and him saying she'll be his wife?"

"No," Cole answered. "Did you tell Piper about that?"

Leo shook his head, "No, we got . . . distracted. Did you?"

"No, we too got distracted," Cole said with a knowing smile but then he got serious. "Do you agree with the girl's decision not to tell Paige anything about Bryan?"

"What's there to tell?"

"Oh, come on, Leo." Cole said with a snort. "Don't give that. Don't you think we should tell her about him being magic?"

"No, I'm serious. What can we tell her? We don't really know anything." At Cole's disbelieving grunt, he added, "Ok, so we think he's druid. We think, Cole. We don't know for sure. And I think Paige deserves the same chance that Phoebe and Piper had to fall in love."

"This family doesn't keep secrets well," Cole said. "This is going to come and bite us in the ass." He predicted.

Leo grimaced and said, "Perhaps. But I don't think we can say anything right now. For one thing, I don't think Paige would take it too well. And for another, I'm pretty sure Bryan doesn't even know anything and if we tell Paige we might make something happened that shouldn't yet."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked as he leaned forward on the couch.

Leo shrugged and said, "You know how he said that their thirty birthdays were a big deal?" At Cole's nod, he went on, "I think that Bryan doesn't have his powers yet. I think he'll get them on his birthday. They must have been bound, like the girls' were until they came together here after Grams died."

Cole sat back and said, "Um, I guess that makes sense. Hey, did you tell the Elders anything about this?"

"No," Leo denied. "There's really nothing to tell; all we have is speculation. Let's just wait and see what happens. We wouldn't want to precipitate something and maybe have things go wrong. Things need to happen when they should."

Cole thought about it and then nodded. After a while, Leo looked at his watch and said, "You want to go catch the game?"

"Sure," Cole said as he got up. Leo did too and with a wink orbed out. Cole laughed and thought that Leo was like a kid with a new toy. Then with a chuckle, he shimmered himself to the living room.

Half an hour later, the girls came home.

"What do you think about the blue dress?" Paige was asking as they walked in.

"It's a nice dress." Phoebe answered as she walked into to the living room and headed to greet Cole. "You look great in it."

Piper kissed Leo hello as the kids started to tell Leo and Cole everything they did that day.

"Or maybe the green one? You know the one with the floral print?" Paige asked again after she greeted the guys. "What do you think?"

Phoebe laughed and said, "I think you'd look great in either one, sweetie."

"You always look great, Paige." Piper said in encouragement.

"Come on, guys. Come on up and help me decide," she demanded as she pulled both her sisters towards the stairs. "You guys take care of the kids," she ordered the guys.

Leo and Cole just nodded as the girls had already left. Just as they started talking about what to do, Leo got that look on his face as he looked upward that he hadn't gotten in years. "Um," he said as he looked back at Cole.

"You gotta go," Cole said knowingly. At Leo's nod, he sighed and said, "Go, I'll stay with the kids and tell Piper."

Leo smiled his thanks and kissed his kids good-bye. As he orbed, the two kids looked on with surprise; they had been too small the last time Leo had been able to orb and neither remember it. So, for them it was the first time that they've seen daddy orb.

"Daddy orbed?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Cole answered. "Daddy orbs now."

Wyatt nodded and then smiled the same the way Leo had earlier on as he orbed to the other side of the room.

Chris laughed and clapped his hands as he said, "me too," and orbed after his brother.

Cole chuckled and shimmered after them. "Yes, I know you guys can orb and I shimmer. But you guys know that you aren't supposed to do it, especially when there's someone outside the family, right?"

"Yes, Uncle Cole." Both answered with angelic smiles.

"Hum," Cole said as he looked down at them with the sternest expression he had. If the last smile had been Leo's, those angelic looks were Phoebe's and he knew how deceiving they could be. But then, because the look reminded him of Phoebe, he wasn't immune to it. "Ok, well. What do you guys want to do?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and said at the same time, "Soccer!!"

"Right," Cole said with a laugh, "I should have known. Ok, let's go outside and play." He took a hand of each and went to the backyard. As they walked out, Cole thought how things had changed: a few years ago, kids were asking to go play catch and now they were asking to play soccer. Of course, when he was a kid, the game of choice was to see who could flame the most rodents in the less time.

Five minutes later, he had fashioned a goal out of two pots and he was the goalie while the kids took turns kicking the ball. After a few frustrating tries, Wyatt had tired of missing and orbed the ball past Cole and into the goal.

"Wyatt!" Cole reprimanded as he kicked the ball back to the kids. "The object of the game is to kick the ball into the goal, _not_ to orb it there. Orbing it is cheating and you don't want to be a cheater, do you?" Wyatt shook his head no and Cole said, "Ok, let's try this again."

Wyatt tried again and when it was Chris' turn, he simply took the ball and orbed himself and the ball into the goal.

Cole looked in surprise at the child's pleased expression and with shake of his head and a chuckle, went to pick him up. "Chris, if you're not allowed to orb the ball into the goal then you definitely can't orb yourself and the ball in, ok? That's also cheating." He put Chris and the ball down close to Wyatt and said, "Now, let's try this again, shall we?"

For the next twenty minutes the kids had a great fun playing the game as it should be. Then all of the sudden after kicking the ball towards Cole and the goal, Wyatt stared intently at the ball and when Cole when to put his foot to stop it, his foot passed right through it as if it was a hologram or specter.

As his foot passed right through the ball, Cole just stared at it as it went on to the goal and became solid again as it touched a pot further down. He then, slowly, turned to Wyatt and asked, "Wyatt, what did you just do?"

Wyatt looked at Cole with the angelic smile he had used earlier and said nothing.

"Don't give me that angel face, kid," he said as he shook his finger at him. "You just got another power, didn't you?" Wyatt just kept staring up at his uncle with the same innocent face, until Cole sighed and said, "Right, we'll let's go, we have to go and tell your mother and aunts about this new development."

He took Wyatt's hand and when he went to take Chris' hand, the youngest child put his arms up to be picked up and when Cole didn't react as fast as he wanted, he simply orbed himself into his uncle's arms.

Cole barely had time to get his arm in place to hold the child as he sighed and said, "Chris! We told you that you can't do that without some warning." He started to walk towards the house, while Chris just laughed up at him and put his arms around his neck.

Cole ended up shaking his head and wondering when the demon of the century had become such a soft touch with kids and then realized that it had probably happened when he'd fallen for a charmed witch who then had two adorable nephews.

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" He called as soon as he walked into the house. "Come down here!"

Moments later, the three sisters (Paige with curlers in her hair and in a robe) came running down the steps. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she hurried down.

"Is there a demon? What's wrong?" Piper asked as Paige orbed the last part and came out of the orbed ready to fight demons, "Where is it?"

"There's no demon," Cole began but before he could explain further, the girls started to reproach his yelling.

"Wyatt just got a new power," he said before they really got into lecture mode. That announcement stopped them cold as the three turned to look at the child in question.

"New power?" Piper asked, not all that enthused. "What happened?"

Cole answered as Phoebe came and took Chris from his arms, Piper took Wyatt's hand and they all moved to the living room. Phoebe sat down with Chris and Piper with Wyatt in the couch, Paige sat on the chair and Cole perched on the arm of the sofa next to Phoebe.

"We were out playing soccer and when I went to stop the ball with my foot, the ball passed right through it as if it wasn't solid. But when it touched a pot it was solid again." Cole explained with a shrug.

Piper nodded with a sigh, "Another one, then, huh?" She asked in a weary tone. It wasn't that she didn't want her kids to get new powers, but couldn't they get them when they were older? "Like fighting with him not to orb things wasn't enough, now we'll have to fight with him not to de-solidified things."

The other three adults just nodded their heads, all thinking about the thousand and one ways this new development could lead to disaster.

"Well," Phoebe said as she let Chris down, trying to cheer them up, "at least is a cool and useful power."

"I wonder if he can de-solidify himself as well as objects," Paige mused.

Piper got an alarmed look and ordered, "Don't go giving him any ideas, Paige. That's all I need, a kid that can't be touched whenever he feels like it."

While the adults discussed Wyatt's new power, Chris had walked over to the corner and was playing with his toys. He was throwing his teddy up in the air, when suddenly he went up himself to retrieve it in mid-air. He looked around to see if any one had seen his new trick, but everyone was still focused on Wyatt. So as he did it again, he called out, "Look, mommy!"

Everyone turned to see him go up a few feet in the air.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Cried Piper as she shot to her feet.

"I'm flying, mommy!! Like Auntie Phoebe!" Chris told her as she started to rolled over in mid-air.

"Wow," Phoebe said as she too stood up. "He got my power!" Then she got a thoughtful look and asked, "Can he do that? Shouldn't he get Piper or Leo's powers?"

"Well," Paige said from where she stood. "Whether he should or not, it seems he definitely can because he did," she pointed out.

"Your powers come from your family line," Cole said. "There's no reason why he can't have your powers or why he should only get Piper's."

Phoebe nodded but at that moment, Chris who had kept going up despite Piper's calls to come down, seemed to loose his concentration and started to fall. Piper cried out and Phoebe started to levitate towards him and Paige call, "Chris!"

He was orbed to Paige's arms in mid-fall and after a few seconds of disorientation he laughed and tried to do it again. Paige took a firm hold of him and said, "Oh, no, you don't young man."

Piper gasped and rushed to pick Chris up. After hugging him and scolding him, she turned and joined Phoebe and Cole in staring at her youngest sister.

"Paige," Phoebe said, "you call for him. I didn't know you could do that."

Paige looked startled and then surprised as she answered slowly, "Me neither." She had orbed people without touching them before, but she had never called them to her like she did whenever she was tele-orbing things. Though, they look similar, they were different powers.

"I guess the kids aren't the only ones to get a power boost today." Cole said as he looked at the sisters and the sisters looked at each other.

It seemed that something was going on.

**A/N2:** Ok, I'm not sure if you guys know what 'apple water' is or if its call that in Englis. It's this really good drink my aunt makes where she boils apples with sugar and cinammon and then we drink the water - it's really, really good. Also, I can't remember if Paige can call people, I know she can orb them and I kind of remember she can do it without touching them, but I'm talking about something different - I want her telikenis/orbing power to be stronger, I hope I explained it right. Please, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas about new powers. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, I thought about bringing Wyatt, Chris from the future along with one kid of Phoebe and Paige to warn them about a coming danger, the problem with that is that I'm not really good inventing demons and writing actions scenes - I'm much better with family, fluffy, romantic scenes. So, please if you have any ideas let me know, they really inspire and help me write a better fic.


End file.
